Le secret d'une enfance
by AikoSnapeRogue
Summary: La grande bataille du monde magique a eu lieux, bien sûr nous avons gagné.Une nouvelle année commence pour nous, mais je n'imaginais pas que ma vie changerait autant en si peu de temps . Je vais vous raconter ma vie et surtout le Secret de mon enfance.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que la bataille de Poudlard était terminée, nous avions gagné, Harry avait gagné. Voldemort n'était plus, il était vaincu. Les forces du mal avaient été réduite à néant, mais cela n'avait pas été gratuit au prix de nombreuses vies.

De nombreuses personnes qui nous étaient très chères sont mortes : Sirius Black le parrain d'Harry que nous avions sauvé au cours de notre troisième année à Poudlard, Nymphadora Tonks qui a malheureusement dû laisser et abandonner son fils. Heureusement que Rémus est là pour combler son absence auprès de leur fils. Severus Rogue aussi est mort, mais pas mort en vain puisqu'il a réussi à tenir sa promesse : protéger Harry, le fils de Lily Potter qu'il a aimé en secret pendant tout ce temps et jusqu'à jamais. Dumbledore a été tué par celui-ci mais d'après certaines sources, cette mort avait été planifiée à l'avance puisque dans tous les cas, il était censé mourir à cause de la bague qui lui attaquait la main (horcruxe de Voldemort). Pour finir, nous avions perdu Fred, notre petit Freddy, il n'y avait que lui pour amuser toute la galerie même quand il ne s'agissait pas du moment opportun.

En conclusion, tout ceci avait été très difficile pour nous tous ici présent. En particulier pour les Weasley qui avaient perdu leur fils, leur frère, mais ils gardaient la tête haute, ils essayaient de rendre hommage à ceux qui étaient morts pour la paix y compris leur fils.

Depuis maintenant quelques semaines, tout le monde reconstruisaient les villages, les écoles, même poudlard était en pleine reconstruction pour la rentrée qui avait lieu dans quelques mois. Les magasins sur le chemin de traverse aussi étaient en reconstructions, même monsieur Ollivander aidait en s'efforçant de reconstruire sa boutique de baguette magique. Tout le monde s'entraidait à la grande surprise de tous, a priori les récents événements avaient encore plus rapproché la communauté magique.

Mais malgré tout, le deuil était encore présent chez pas mal de personnes comme Rémus qui s'efforçait de vivre pour son fils et les Weasley qui pleuraient la mort de Fred, surtout George qui avait beaucoup souffert d'avoir perdu son frère jumeau sans compter Angelina Johnson qui avait perdu son copain. De ce fait, Angelina passait beaucoup de temps avec George et inversement. Harry et Hermione étaient venus passer les vacances restantes avec eux en attendant la fameuse rentrée à Poudlard, en effet, tous les deux avaient beaucoup insisté pour refaire une septième année à Poudlard dans le but d'obtenir leurs Aspic (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante).

Le mois de juillet passa très rapidement et se termina par l'enterrement de Fred Weasley qui fut une des épreuves les plus dures pour la famille Wealsey, mais surtout pour Molly sa mère. Harry voyant la tristesse qu'éprouvait cette famille, n'était pas indifférent, il se sentait responsable. Peut-être que s'il aurait été mort et que Voldemort aurait gagné cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivée ? Hermione fut la seule à voir sa culpabilité et elle était la seule à l'avoir épaulé. Après tout, il avait fait exactement la même chose il y a quelques mois lorsqu'elle avait appris le décès de ses parents moldus. Cela avait été un véritable choc pour elle, Hermione s'était isolée, elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait presque plus. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, Hermione aurait très vite dépéri et ne serait plus comme aujourd'hui, une aussi jolie jeune femme. Elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement, à commencer par ses cheveux bouclés qui étaient toujours bien coiffés grâce à une potion Lissenplis. Celle-ci était très pratique et elle évitait les nœuds dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Ses yeux de couleurs ambre était amplifié par l'eye-liner noir qui entourait ses yeux. Son style vestimentaire avait également beaucoup changé, à présent, elle s'assumait pleinement y compris ses formes. Elle était devenue splendide. Si son nouveau style en avait étonné plus d'un, ils devaient tous avouer que la jeune fille était devenue une vraie femme fatale et plus cette enfant qui se cachait derrière ses longues robes et jupes de poudlard.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'enterrement de tout le monde, la famille Weasley avait encore beaucoup de mal et essayait de prendre sur eux pour ne pas empiéter sur le moral de leurs deux invités.

Ce jour-là, tout le monde était installé à table. Harry, Ginny et Hermione parlait de Poudlard et de la rentrée qui approchait à grands pas. Ron et George quant à eux, planifiaient déjà la prochaine réouverture de leurs magasins de farces et attrapes. Fred n'étant plus de ce monde, George s'était adressé à son plus jeune frère, Ron pour qu'ils puissent gérer la boutique ensemble. Molly préparait tranquillement le petit-déjeuner avec un grand sourire tout en écoutant les différentes conversations de ses enfants. Il était bientôt 10h lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, les conversations s'arrêtèrent progressivement et les jeunes Weasley, Potter et Granger se regardaient étrangement. En effet, ils n'attendaient personne aujourd'hui qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, que Molly Weasley la chef de famille alla ouvrir la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle tomba sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année environ assez bien vêtue.

-« Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de venir si tôt mais voyez-vous je cherche une certaine Hermione Granger est-elle ici ? D'après certaines informations du ministère, il se trouve qu'elle doit être chez vous »

-« Le ministère ? Hermione pourquoi voulez-vous lui parler ? »

Sur le regard insistant de la jeune femme, Molly s'avoua vaincu et acquiesça :

-« D'accord je vais vous la chercher, ne bougez pas»

Molly laissa la porte grande ouverte et alla chercher Hermione dans la cuisine. Cette dernière lui fit signe du bras et lui lança un regard fixateur. Hermione lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Molly la regardait si fixement et intensément. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle oublié une chose importante ? Décidément, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard si étrange que lui lancer la chef de famille Weasley. Voyant la détresse d'Hermione, Molly l'interpella :

-« Hermione chérie, il y a une dame qui veut te voir et ça à l'air assez urgent »

Suite à cette phrase, tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas qui pouvait venir la voir et surtout ici chez la famille Weasley. Elle regarda Harry pendant un instant, mais lui non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée et l'incita à se lever. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement et alla voir cette fameuse femme qui était venue la voir sans adresser le moindre regard à l'assemblée. Une fois arrivée vers la porte d'entrée, Hermione ne put retenir un « ouah » de surprise tellement que la femme qui était à présent en face d'elle était magnifique. Elle était assez grande, mince, elle avait les cheveux longs d'un brun doré et des yeux vraiment doré. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? Son visage ne lui disait rien, avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? En la voyant arriver, la jeune femme lui sourit et la contempla un instant, ce qui rendit encore plus Hermione perplexe et interrogative sur sa venue.

-« Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger que puis-je pour vous madame ? »

-« Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Katia Luminos. Serait-il possible que tu m'accompagnes pour une petite ballade un peu plus loins très chère ? J'ai certaines choses à te dire en privé vois-tu ? » dit-elle en regardant Madame Weasley d'un coin de l'oeil.

Hermione la regarda surprise, Puis elle se mit à la suivre sans réfléchir dans le jardin rempli de gnome. Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient vers le lac, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont Katia marcher, cette femme marchait gracieusement telle un cygne qui allait prendre son envole. Des questions revinrent sans cesse dans son esprit : qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ?. Elle fut interrompue par Katia une fois qu'elles arrivèrent près du lac. Katia se retourna face à Hermione et la fixa pendant un moment. Hermione était à présent mal à l'aise et détourna rapidement son regard. Mais elle craqua et lui posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait sans cesse les lèvres depuis sa rencontre avec cette fameuse jeune femme.

\- " J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Madame Luminos ? Qui êtes-vous ?"

-« Non, bien sûr que non Hermione, je suis ici sous la demande de mon frère. La guerre est finie et mon frère est décédé, je dois donc te remettre une lettre à sa place, il est temps que tu sâches la vérité sur ta véritable identité. J'espère que tu ne leur en voudrons pas. »

Hermione la regarda stupéfaite par le ton douloureux de cette femme, on aurait dit qu'elle redoutait quelque chose et qu'elle voulait qu'Hermione pardonne. Mais pardonnez à qui ? Et pourquoi ? Décidément, cette femme était complètement folle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Katia lui tendit une lettre, lettre qu'elle hésita à prendre de peur de découvrir quelque chose de mal et qui pourrait la faire souffrir encore plus que ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Tout en fixant la jeune femme, Hermione se saisit de la lettre.

-"Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Hermione, tu es devenue une jeune femme vraiment magnifique, j'aurais aimé que l'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances, mais je ne suis pas déçue d'être venue. Je sais pas si cette lettre te plaira, mais elle va t'expliquer énormément de choses alors je veux que tu me promettes de la lire s'il te plait, c'est vraiment important, tu comprends."

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, cette femme venait la voir pour lui remette une lettre et elle lui disait à présent qu'elle allait comprendre des choses, mais quoi ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne savait plus quoi penser et surtout pourquoi cette femme lui avait-elle fait promettre de la lire ?

\- « Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes arrivée et c'est comme si vous me connaissez déjà, c'est bizarre. Et que vais-je comprendre ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Et pourquoi je dois vous faire confiance et vous promettre une chose dont j'ignore complètement l'origine ? »

\- « Je comprends ta méfiance, mais tu dois me faire confiance, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, au contraire, je ne peux pas t'expliquer qui je suis avant que tu ne lises cette lettre. Je veux que tu me le promettes car dans cette lettre il y a toute la vérité et tu dois l'entendre même si elle te fait mal ».

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, que perdrait-elle de toute façon à lire une simple lettre ? Ce n'était qu'une simple lettre non ? C'est tout, il n'y a pas de mal a ça, si? Elle soupira et sourit à cette femme en signe de capitulation.

\- « Bien je vous promets de la lire ».

\- « Merci Hermione, bon je vais te laisser si tu a d'autres questions après ta lecture tu as mon adresse dans cette enveloppe , merci d'avoir accepté de me voir. Bonne journée et bonne chance Hermione ».

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que la femme était déjà partie sous ses yeux en transplanant. Mais qui était-elle bon sang! Elle fixa l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et elle se décida de la lire. Elle s'installa tranquillement près du lac, ouvrit la lettre et la lu tranquillement après tout ça ne devait pas être grand-chose. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, dès l'instant où elle ouvrit la lettre et la déplia. Elle se figea devant celle-ci, mais elle s'efforça de la lire.

 _ _«Cher Hermione ,__

 _ _Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que nous ne sommes malheureusement plus de ce monde pour t'annoncer la vérité en face et que ta tante te l'a donné, j'imagine déjà ta tête face à ma phrase, mais je te promet que tu vas enfin savoir la vérité sur toi.__

 _ _Quand vous êtes née, nous étions les parents les plus heureux, oui j'ai bien dit vous, car tu as un jumeau Hermione, mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment.__

 _ _Quand tu es née Hermione tu as été mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais rêvé tellement longtemps de ce moment, du moment où j'aurais enfin ma petite princesse pour moi, où je pourrais enfin faire des sorties entre fille ou que je t'apprendrais à être une jeune femme heureuse dans la vie.__

 _ _Dans tes premiers mois, ton père était un homme devenu complètement gaga devant vous deux, il vous aimait tellement fort, chaque jour qui passait, le rendait totalement fou de joie près de vous. J'aurais aimé que tu le voies accourir vers vos berceau, voir si vous alliez bien, ont été heureux tout simplement.__

 _ _Mais à cette époque, Voldemort était le plus puissant des sorciers et avait presque le monde magique à ses pieds. Ton père et moi étions issus d'une famille de sang-pur et Voldemort voulait que l'on soit proche de lui et de certaines familles de mangemort. Nous avions toujours refusé de l'être et c'est bien à cause de ça que nous t'avions perdu mon ange. Laisse-moi te raconter cette nuit affreuse où nous t'avions perdue toi, notre princesse, notre souffle.__

 _ _Ce soir-là, ton père avait été convoqué par Lord Voldemort une deuxième fois. Depuis quelque temps, il voulait que l'on se rallie à lui, mais nous avions toujours refusé et c'est pour cela qu'une deuxième fois ça ne lui a pas plus. Et là tu dois te demander s'il a essayé de nous tuer ? Il ne l'a pas fait puisqu'il avait trop besoin de nous. Mais ce soir-là, ton père est rentré blessé et pratiquement fou, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, il est rentré en hurlant insulte sur insulte. J'étais paniquée, c'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état là. Une fois qu'il était calmé, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et là, il m'a tout__ _ _racontée.__ _ _Je peux te dire ma chérie que se fut le soir le plus horrible de ma vie.__

 _ _Ce soir-là, Lord Voldemort avait demandé ou plutôt ordonné à ton père encore une fois de le rejoindre et encore une fois ton père ne s'était pas laissé faire et avais refusé, Lord Voldemort a alors menacé de te tuer, Notre fille chérie, notre bonheur. On ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.__

 _ _Après en avoir parlé avec ton père, nous avions finalement trouvé la meilleure solution pour te protéger même si pour cela, je devais souffrir. Il fallait que nous t'abandonnions, toi chez une famille moldue qui ne connaissait rien à la magie. Nous avions cherché, cherché et nous avions finalement trouvé. Cette famille avait une bonne situation, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant c'est pour cela que nous les avions choisis : c'était les Granger.__

 _ _Le jour J, je ne voulais pas me séparer de toi, j'avais si mal, mal de te perdre ma petite princesse. Ton père a dû t'arracher de mes mains et à sans cesse répéter qu'il le fallait et que c'était pour ton bien, pour te protéger. Il fallait que nous restions loin de toi pour te protéger cela a été très difficile pour moi, mais saches que j'ai toujours veillé sur toi.__

 _ _J'étais en pleure ce jour là, je n'ai pas dormi de toute la nuit avec ton père. Nous voulions profiter de ces derniers instants avec toi, avant que l'on t'abandonne. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu étais dans mes bras et tu as ouvert tes beaux petits yeux, noisette et on s'est regardé pendant très longtemps. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai regretté cette décision, tu comptais beaucoup pour moi, toi et ton joli petit sourire, toi et ta grande beauté et cela ne changera jamais.__

 _ _Comme je te l'ai dit, ton père a dû t'arracher de mes mains sinon tu ne serais jamais partie. Mais avant ton départ, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de broder ton prénom sur ta petite couverture, je ne voulais pas que l'on change ton prénom même si pour cela je devais me trahir.__

 _ _T'abandonner ma complètement bouleversée. Ton père a dû te déposer devant cette maison tout seul pour ne pas me faire souffrir davantage. Je venais d'abandonner mon ange et tout ça à cause d'un sorcier noir qui était horrible !__

 _ _Quand ton père est rentré, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau et je ne l'ai plus revu pendant quatre jours entier. Il ne mangeait pas et a refusé de me parler, nous étions dans un état pas possible, nous venions de faire la pire chose en tant que parents et nous le regrettions.__

 _ _Les années ont passé ma puce, mais pas une seule fois tu n'étais pas dans notre cœur, dans nos pensées. Nous t'avions jamais oublié et nous ne t'oublierons jamais même après la mort. Tu es notre trésor, ton frère nous rappelle toi à chaque instant, après tout vous êtes des jumeaux et votre ressemblance est choquante. Chaque fois que nous le regardions, nous te voyions à travers le lui. Au début ça me faisait très mal, mais petit à petit, je me suis relevée pour lui, pour toi je ne devais pas baisser les bras, puisque je pensais qu'un jour, je te reverrais.__

 _ _Lorsque ton frère eut 11 ans, nous avions dû lui dire toute la vérité sur toi, sur nous. Au début, il ne l'a pas trop bien pris, il voulait te voir, te rencontrer, pouvoir te parler et de te connaître, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Nous lui avions interdit pour garantir ta sécurité et il a fini par comprendre.__

 _ _Chérie si tu as cette lettre c'est que nous sommes morts, j'ignore si Lord Voldemort est mort ou non mais je veux que tu connaisses enfin la vérité. Nous t'avions menti pendant très longtemps, tu dois être une magnifique jeune fille à présent et sache que peu importe où tu es ton père et moi sommes fières de toi et nous le saurons toujours.__

 _ _Si un jour tu rencontres ton frère, ne lui en veut pas d'être jamais venu te voir nous lui avions interdit pour ta sécurité. À présent que nous sommes plus là, il fera sûrement tout pour te retrouver.__

 _ _Mon cœur, je ne sais pas si tu nous en voudra, mais saches que si on avait eu le choix, nous l'aurions fait différemment, nous n'avions jamais voulu cela, nous voulions qu'une seule chose et c'était pour te protéger ma chérie.__

 _ _Ton père et moi sommes désolés ma chérie, nous t'avions aimées et nous t'aimions et nous t'aimerons toute notre vie, Ton frère et toi êtes les plus belles choses que l'on a eu dans notre vie et jamais je n'oublierais mon amour pour mes plus beaux trésor.__

 _ _Ton père, Ta mère qui t'aime.__

 _ _James Luminos et Rosaly Luminos. »__

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de lire sa lettre, Hermione ne put retenir les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se sentait complètement effondrer, elle était triste et à la fois en colère contre ses vrais parents. La joie d'avoir appris l'existence de son frère jumeau ne s'était pas encore manifesté et quand bien même elle le ferait. Hermione ne le connaissait même pas et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le connaître. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'Harry se dirigeait à présent vers elle et qu'il s'installa à côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, je me suis donc dit qu'il s'était sûrement passée quelque chose de grave. Qui était cette femme ? »

Hermione sous l'émotion, s'agrippa à l'épaule d'Harry pour pouvoir pleurer, pendant ce temps-là, dans un petit coin de la fenêtre, une silhouette rousse les observait de loin. Il s'agissait de Ginny, elle semblait d'ailleurs assez remonter de les voir comme ça tous les deux et elle partit dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

Hermione était encore dans les bras d'Harry lorsqu'elle lui révéla enfin la vérité :

« Cette femme c'était ma tante Harry, ma vraie tante. »

N'ayant pas le courage de parler davantage suite à cette révélation, elle lui tendit sa lettre. Harry la lut attentivement et s'adressa calmement à son amie :

« Je suis désolé Hermione, vraiment désolé »

Suite à ses paroles, Harry continua son étreinte avec Hermione dans le but de la réconforter. On n'apprend pas tous les jours l'existence de nos vrais parents, de l'existence d'un frère jumeau et pour couronner le tout : la mort de nos parents. L'étreinte dura le temps qu'il fallut à Hermione pour se calmer. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison des Weasley. Hermione fut interpellée par madame Weasley et par les autres, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle préféra se diriger directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma à l'intérieur par la même occasion et cela dura toute l'après-midi. Au moment du repas Hermione ne descendit pas manger, ni le lendemain et le surlendemain. Madame Weasley commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais Hermione ne voulait pas parler. Le seul à arriver à lui parler était Harry. Il finit par la convaincre de ne pas se laisser abattre et qu'au contraire, elle devait surmonter cette épreuve. Il lui dit également qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive.

Ces paroles restèrent un moment dans la tête d'Hermione. Par ailleurs, dans celle-ci se bâter deux Hermione, l'une voulant abandonnait tout espoir et l'autre qui voulait surmonter toute cette épreuve et qui lui disait d'écouter son ami. Le combat terminé, se fut la victoire de la deuxième Hermione. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte après trois jours d'isolement et descendit prendre tranquillement un petit déjeuner. Heureusement la cuisine était encore vide à cette heure-là. Elle sortit peu de temps après de la maison et se cala vers l'arbre près du lac.

Cela devint presque un rituel pour Hermione, pour Harry également puisqu'il restait la plupart de son temps avec celle-ci délaissant totalement Ginny à son triste sort. Les jours passaient et plus rien ne vint éclairer le doux visage d'Hermione, ni son sourire d'ailleurs. Elle voulait oublier toutes ces histoires, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à sa « tante ».

Les jours passés, nous étions à présent une semaine avant la rentrée. Nous étions tous dans la cuisine dans l'attente de recevoir les lettres pour poudlard par le biais du hibou de la famille Weasley Errol. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier s'éclata totalement contre la vitre fermée à la place de passer par celle qui était ouverte pour lui. Madame Weasley finit par arracher les lettres, elle en donna une pour Ginny, une pour Harry et l'autre pour Hermione. Les deux dernières semblaient particulièrement lourdes, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Ce n'est qu'en l'ouvrant qu'ils découvrirent leur contenue. Ginny avait reçu une simple lettre avec ses fournitures scolaires. Harry et Hermione avaient tous les deux reçu une lettre leur informant de leur nomination en tant que préfet de Gryffondor et un petit plus pour Harry qui avait reçu le badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Harry était très content, tout le monde l'était sauf Hermione qui tenta de camoufler sa fausse joie.

Cela n'empêcha pas l'isolement d'Harry et d'Hermione près du lac. Quelques jours passèrent et nous étions enfin la veille de la rentrée. Madame Weasley avait insisté pour se rendre aujourd'hui au chemin de traverse et acheter par là même occasion les fournitures d'Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Une fois après avoir tout acheté et d'être passé par la boutique de Ron et George, ils repartirent en direction du terrier.

La journée passa très rapidement et le jour de la rentrée arriva. Ce matin-là, Madame Weasley et les trois jeunes poudlariens s'étaient levés très tôt pour pouvoir partir et pour ne pas rater le départ du train qui partait à 11h. Il était 10 heures lorsqu'ils transplanèrent avec leurs affaires dans un coin assez éloigné et très peu fréquenté. Ils prirent tous les trois des chariots roulants et se dirigèrent avec Madame Weasley entre la voie numéro 9 et 10. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils la traversèrent. Arrivée devant le train, Hermione et Harry quittèrent Madame Weasley et Ginny pour se rendre dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Arrivée devant le wagon, un jeune garçon leur demanda leurs insignes :

« Vos insignes ? Vous ne passerez pas sinon »

Sur ces mots, tous les deux s'exécutèrent. À la vue de ces derniers, le jeune garçon s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Harry ouvrit le wagon et entra suivi d'Hermione. Dans le wagon des préfets ils étaient possibles d'identifier quelques têtes reconnaissables comme par exemple Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Justin et contre toute attente : Drago Malfoy accompagné par Blaise Zabini en personne. Hermione ne put retenir sa prochaine phrase :

« Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! »dit-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par Harry qu'il l'a pris par le bras et qu'il l'entraîna vers des sièges de libres un peu éloigner de deux causeurs de troubles.

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Blaise étaient toujours assez surpris de la réaction d'Hermione envers leur égard. Blaise qui avait beaucoup d'estime pour cette jeune fille, il semblait même légèrement blesser qu'elle ne soit pas contente de le revoir. Quant à Drago, après avoir été surpris, il acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance puisqu'il estima qu'il avait bien mérité cette remarque après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione remarqua quelque chose de louche, elle avait compté et recompté plusieurs fois le nombre de préfet et il en manquait toujours un : le préfet de Serdaigle. Où était-il ? Qui aurait pu être préfet ? Au et puis après tout elle le découvrira comme tout le monde plus tard.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre, la préfete en chef Hannah leur indiqua ce qu'ils devraient faire prochainement à Poudlard : l'accueil des élèves de première année, les guider, les différents mots de passe de chaque maison écrit dans une enveloppe pour chaque maison. Sans oublier leur tour de garde la nuit dans les différents couloirs. Mais concernant cette dernière précision, elle n'indiqua pas les binômes tout de suite puisqu'elle préféra attendre d'être arrivée à Poudlard et de mieux les connaître.

En parlant de Poudlard, il était possible à présent de voir de loin les tours du château. Il faisait assez sombre, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, les préfets furent les premiers à monter dans deux des premières diligences qui étaient arrivées. Pendant ce temps, les élèves de premières années étaient accueillis par Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard, il leur indiqua la direction du lac. Il les accompagna donc jusqu'à Poudlard.

Les préfets furent les premiers à s'installer à leurs tables respectives, ils furent suivi par les autres élèves de poudlard. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, le professeur McGonagall se leva rapidement et s'apprêta à leur annoncer quelque chose de très important.

Cette fiction est écrite en collaboration avec Gwenichou(Une amie)et moi-même.

Nous sortirons un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines environ.

En espérant, que cette fiction vous d'avoir lu, nous attendions vos avis et critiques avec impatience. En espérant que vous continuerez à nous lire.

Gwenichou et Aiko Neko.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers le professeur McGonagall, un élève qui d'apparence n'appartenait pas à Poudlard entra discrètement dans la salle sans se faire remarquer. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de son pupitre et réclama le silence pour l'habituel discours de début d'année :

\- « Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves, collègues et professeurs,

Tout d'abord, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots ...

Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Mais ne soyons pas trop prompts à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins.

Beaucoup ont donné leurs vies pour que nous retrouvions la paix et nous devons les remercier, car c'est grâce à eux qu'en ce mois de Septembre vous avez pu revenir à Poudlard. C'est grâce à eux que nous avons pu reconstruire cette école sans quoi elle serait encore fermée cette année. Et beaucoup d'entre vous n'aurez pas pu continuer leurs études, mais passons puisque ce n'est pas le cas. »

Tous les élèves applaudirent suite aux belles paroles du Professeur McGonagall, mais ils se turent rapidement lorsque celle-ci réclama à nouveau le silence.

« Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, merci. Je n'ai pas terminé. Cette année nous accueillions un élève de Durmstrang qui vient d'être transféré, Je vous présente Monsieur Killian Lynas qui sera dans la maison de Serdaigle et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit. ». finit-elle en invitant le jeune homme à la rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune garçon s'avança vers le professeur. Il était brun avec des yeux de couleur ambre. Le jeune homme était assez grand, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un mannequin professionnel qu'on voit dans les défiler de mode ou encore sur les panneaux publicitaires. Son uniforme cachait d'ailleurs très bien un corps plutôt musclé et bien moulé rien qu'à regarder son torse. Mais il ne passa pas inaperçu puisque de nombreuses filles s'étaient retournées pour l'admirer et lui faire face tout en espérant attirer son attention, mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte et continua de marcher vers le professeur. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il se retourna, fit face à l'assemblée qui semblait assez intéressée par celui-ci. Le professeur McGonagall lui indiqua la table réservée aux Serdaigles, Kilian se dirigea aussitôt vers celle-ci sentant les regards insistants de ses camarades sur lui. Une fois qu'il fut correctement installé, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

\- « Pour finir, laissez-moi vous présenter nos préfets de cette année. Pour Gryffondor, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Pour Serpentard, Drago Malfoy accompagné de Blaise Zabini. Ensuite, nous avons pour Poufsouffle, Miss Hannah Abbot et Justin Fish-Flectchley et pour finir Serdaigle avec Miss Luna Lovegood et notre transfert Kilian Lynas. »

Entre-temps, chacun s'était levé progressivement à l'entente de leurs prénoms et les élèves applaudirent par simple respect. Mais McGonagall réclama à nouveau le silence :

\- « Je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite sans y être accompagné d'un préfet ou d'un professeur. Et que certains produits particuliers provenant du magasin Weasley pour sorcier facétieux sont interdit. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit et une excellente soirée. »

Suite à ces paroles, tous les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent, y compris les préfets. À la table des Serdaigles, il était possible de voir Kilian qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre que des filles lui tournent autour et le regardent d'une manière assez particulière comme si elle voulait se retrouver seule avec lui et satisfaire leur petite libido. Raison pour laquelle, le jeune Kilian commençait à observer le reste de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à fixer le regard d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier semblait également le fixer avec insistance, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Son regard bascula sur la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui : Hermione Granger.

Cet à cet instant précis qu'Harry Potter remarqua que le regard de Kilian venait de se figer sur sa meilleure amie, il ne semblait pas par ailleurs gêner de la regarder ainsi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir, pourquoi fixait-il Hermione de cette façon ? Harry n'en avait malheureusement pas la réponse, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il existait un lien entre Hermione et Kilian, car tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi la ressemblance était-elle frappante ? La conscience d'Harry ne cessait pas de lui murmurer dans sa tête que cette ressemblance n'était pas du hasard, mais sous la fatigue qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, le jeune garçon décida d'arrêter sa réflexion et décida de la remettre pour plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione de son côté se sentait observer comme si on l'a scanner entièrement de la tête aux pieds releva la tête de son repas et tomba sur un regard ambré. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement attirée par ce jeune homme magnifique tout simplement, car son regard lui était familier. L'avait-elle déjà vu ? Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir rencontré auparavant ni même parlé, mais quand elle le regardait, elle avait cette impression étrange qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours sans pour autant l'avoir rencontré, ce sentiment était vraiment étrange, très étrange.

En parlant d'étrange (surtout pour les premières années), le dessert commença à apparaître sur toutes les tables de Poudlard. Hermione en voyant son dessert favoris en oublia tous ses questionnements et profita de la fin du banquet comme tout le monde. Une fois le banquet terminé, Harry et Hermione se levèrent de la table des Gryffondors comme tous les autres préfets qui étaient à leur table. Ils quittèrent ensuite, tous les deux la grande salle, suivi des élèves de premières années et des autres élèves de Gryffondor qui ne connaissaient pas encore le mot de passe.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione prit la parole face à tous les élèves qui se trouvaient derrière elle au côté d'Harry :

\- « Voici, le portrait amenant à notre salle commune, sachez que vous ne pourrez pas entrer dedans sans avoir dit le mot de passe, si possible ne l'écrivez pas sur un bout de parchemin ou de papier puisqu'il est censé être et rester secret. Aucun membre d'une autre maison que la notre doit le savoir, vous avez bien compris ? »

Suite à ces derniers mots, Hermione prononça le mot de passe à la grosse dame afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans la grande salle rouge et or :

« Mot de passe ? »

« Rugissement »

Petit à petit, les élèves commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la première pièce qui correspondait au salon des Gryffondors, les premières années ne purent retenir des « Wouah et des Oooo » face à ce qu'ils pouvaient à présent voir. Une fois le calme revenu, Harry prit cette fois la parole :

\- « Alors, le dortoir des filles est en haut à droite et celui des garçons est en haut à gauche, vos bagages ont déjà tous été monté. N'oubliez pas le couvre-feu qui est à 22h et ne sortez pas la nuit dans les couloirs : c'est interdit vous avez compris ? » (sauf si vous possédez une cape d'invisibilité comme la mienne bien que je n'en aie plus réellement besoin)

Les premières années hochèrent de la tête et se rendirent chacun à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'affala sur le canapé près du feu, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alors cette première soirée ? »

« Fatigante et éprouvante et toi ? »

« Très intéressante, tu as remarqué le nouvel élève ? Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder. Sans parler de Blaise qui te dévorait des yeux comme s'il allait te manger tout cru. »

« Oui, Kilian c'est ça ? Je sais pas j'ai l'impression de le connaître mais je sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Après tout ce n'est qu'une impression et il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle soit vraie. N'est-ce pas ? Et quant à Blaise je n'en ai rien à foutre, il peut continuer cela ne changera rien »

« Oui tu as forcément raison » dit Harry peu convaincu par ce que venait de dire son amie. « Bon on va se coucher? »

Sur ces derniers mots, le duo monta dans leurs dortoirs et se coucha. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'endormit très rapidement certes, mais sa nuit ne fut pas des plus merveilleuses.

 **(HFIC : nous sommes dans un des cauchemars d'Hermione)**

 _ *****_ _Hemione était pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger devant elle, se trouvaient ses parents morts. Elle essaya de crier de parler, mais sa voix n'était plus, aucun son ne pouvait sortir ou parcourir sa gorge. Elle était impuissante, sa mère et son père étaient à terre sans vie. Elle sentit un mouvement provenant de sa gauche et tourna rapidement la tête, elle était à présent face à un regard terrifiant, rouge sang. Elle sentit ses propres muscles de raidir, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle rapidement, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Quand l'ombre fut près d'elle, elle sentit son souffle se couper et les larmes qui commençaient à arriver sans pour autant couler. Une voix terrifiante se fit entendre :_

 _-Tu as choisi d'être avec Potter alors voici ta punition sale sang-de-bourbe, ils sont morts à cause de toi et tu vas bientôt les rejoindre Hahahahahahaha_

 _Hermione se débattait de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas craquer. Non c'était faux ce n'était pas à cause d'elle , ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle ._

 _Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, non ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette douleur dans son cœur , c'était comme si on lui arrachait sa propre vie et qu'on la torturait, non c'était faux ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle tenta bien que mal de parler, mais ce fut un son sourd qui sortit de sa bouche._

 _C'est quand elle vit Voldemort lever sa baguette et lancer le sort vert dans sa direction que le seul son qui en sortit fut un cri._

 _-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*_

 **Hfic : Nous ne sommes plus dans le cauchemar d'Hermione.**

« -Hermione , Mione réveille-toi c'est qu'un cauchemar ! Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi Harry »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces sur Harry toute paniquée. Elle venait encore de vivre la nuit de la mort de ses parents moldus. Encore sous le choc, Hermione ne put retenir davantage ses larmes, elle avait mal au cœur une fois de plus. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle faisait le même cauchemar et cette nuit-là encore elle l'avait fait. Hermione en avait plus que marre de ses cauchemars incessants, avaient-ils décidé de lui empoissonner la vie ? Voulaient-ils qu'Hermione se sente mal ? Qu'elle s'isole ? Et bien ils en étaient pas loin. Pendant ce temps, Harry l'a pris dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire, elle était encore déboussolée et Harry l'avait compris. Elle avait peur, cette peur s'amusait d'elle comme si elle appréciait la faire souffrir. Hermione était encore dans les bras d'Harry lorsqu'elle se mit à trembler et à sangloter.

L'homme du cauchemar avait raison, ses parents étaient morts par sa faute, si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, tout cela ne serait pas arrivée et peut-être qu'elle aurait toujours ses parents. Elle serait une jeune fille normale comme toutes les autres, elle irait à la fac, elle sortirait avec ses amies en boîte. Peut-être que ses parents l'auraient également disputées de rentrer si tard le soir, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Hermione était une sorcière et ses parents avaient été tués à cause d'elle et de ses fréquentations.

Un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche après ce cauchemar, ils avaient peut-être gagné la guerre, mais ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose de précieux. Mais pour elle c'était différent, elle avait perdu ses parents par vengeance, ils ne pouvaient même pas se défendre et on les avait tués pour l'atteindre elle ! Elle avait tout perdu à cause de ses propres origines, à cause d'une simple guerre.

Mais à cause de tout cela, elle ne pourra jamais se pardonner leurs morts, car au fond d'elle-même elle le savait, si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, il serait toujours tous les trois ensemble réunis pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Un goût amer de cette victoire lui était restée dans sa bouche, même si elle n'avait pas pu se venger elle-même contre ce monstre, Harry l'avait vaincu. Cependant, elle aurait souhaité le faire elle-même, mais il était trop tard.

\- « Hermione calme-toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar calme toi » dit Harry tout en secouant doucement Hermione pour la ramener sur la terre ferme.

Hermione reprit progressivement conscience, elle releva la tête et l'a sortis brutalement des bras de l'inconnu. Or cette personne n'était autre qu'Harry, en conclusion Hermione s'était trompée il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi, mais de son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur autrement dit la seule personne qui lui restait sans oublier son vrai frère bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Hermione n'osa même pas imaginer sa vie si Harry avait été tué ce soir-là. Et c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu continuer de vivre sans lui, il était le seul au courant, le seul à avoir réussi à la sortir de son mutisme au cours de l'été. Le seul à l'avoir réconforté, il était à présent la seule famille qui lui restait et ça, jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

À sa vue, Hermione tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais elle ne put que lui offrir qu'une grimace. Elle n'arrivait plus à sourire, elle en avait marre de cette vie, elle était lassée de son quotidien. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout cela, mais elle essayait de le camoufler pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage, en particulier Harry vu qu'il était le seul à la côtoyer à présent. Mais où est passée l'ancienne Hermione qui souriait ? Qui travaillait dur ? Qui avait des amis ? La guerre venait malheureusement de l'achever. Elle l'avait totalement métamorphosé car en effet, Hermione n'était plus là même à présent.

Elle se leva rapidement et passa devant Harry sans lui accorder le moindre regard ou du moins elle tenta de fuir son regard sachant pertinemment qu'il lui demanderait. Harry comprit donc à cet instant qu'Hermione ne voulait pas parler, du moins pas pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger, connaissant Hermione, elle se braquerait directement. Et puis d'un côté, Hermione savait que si elle voulait parler, Harry serait toujours là pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive et ce jusqu'à jamais.

Hermione resta un moment devant la porte du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor qui était vide depuis un moment déjà vu qu'Harry était venu la rejoindre pour la réveiller. Quand elle fut prête, Harry et elle descendirent les escaliers de la salle commune et les escaliers se trouvant à l'extérieur pour se rendre à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Mais au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle fut devant la salle Hermione se figea devant la porte et se retourna assez rapidement vers Harry, elle avait bien réfléchi et elle ne voulait pas aller dedans, raison pour laquelle elle lui en fit par :

\- « Je n'ai plus envie d'aller dans la grande salle Harry, je n'ai pas trop faim, je vais aller dehors près de l'arbre dans le parc rejoins-moi quand tu as fini si tu veux ».

Coupant net la discussion, Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit. En effet, cette dernière était déjà partie en direction du parc. Harry soupira impuissant, il savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie souffrait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, mis à part l'écouter et la réconforter comme il le pouvait. De plus, le caractère méfiant et renfermé d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie l'empêchait de se confier à n'importe qui. Mais lui n'était pas n'importe qui, il était son frère, voir Hermione ainsi l'inquiétez énormément. Hermione avait souvent tendance à tout garder en elle pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'agir ainsi inquiétez encore plus Harry et qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Harry rentra par la suite dans la Grande Salle. À l'ouverture de la grande porte, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers lui. La plupart détournèrent rapidement la tête mais certaines personnes continuaient encore à le fixer. Harry avait tout d'abord été mal à l'aise étant petit lorsque des personnes le regardaient mais aujourd'hui il en était habitué. Progressivement, il croisa le regard de

Kilian Lynas et de Blaise Zabini, mais après une observation détaillée et à une plus grande réflexion, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qu'on voulait voir ce matin. À en voir la direction que prenait le regard des deux prétendants, ils semblaient vouloir voir quelqu'un d'autre, entres autres ils voulaient voir Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

Cette situation amusa particulièrement Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin on se désintéressait de lui, mais surtout, tous les deux semblaient avoir une attirance particulière pour son amie. Peut-être que cela pourrait être bénéfique pour son ami ? Harry ne le savait pas, mais il y avait toujours en lui cette question qui datait de la veille. Pourquoi Kilian ressemblait autant à sa sœur de cœur ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose ? Mais surtout pourquoi ce secret avait l'air de concerner Hermione ? Il était difficile pour lui d'expliquer ce ressenti mais il était sûr d'une chose, quelque chose ce tramer et il n'aimait pas ça.

Une fois arrivée à la table des Gryffondors, Harry s'installa et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il était en train de manger une biscotte avec de la confiture, une tornade Rousse lui sauta dessus. Et en particulier sur son cou, surprit Harry retint un sursaut, mais après avoir deviné de qui il s'agissait, il retint un soupir par la même occasion. Depuis quelque temps, ses sentiments pour la jeune fille rousse avaient changé, ils étaient différents. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, mais surtout de Voldemort, Harry ne savait plus où il en était côté cœur et même de ses propres sentiments envers la rousse. Au départ, il aimait énormément la jeune fille, mais bizarrement il y a quelques jours, il s'était surpris lui-même à penser qu'il aimerait l'avoir seulement en tant qu'amie et non en tant que petite amie ou en tant que femme. Il fut coupé de ses propres pensées par la jeune fille :

\- « bonjour Harry tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? » dit-elle amoureusement

\- « Ginny c'est toi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Oui, mais je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'ai eu un réveil assez mouvementé et toi ? » dit Harry un peu surprit.

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, le jeune Potter regretta nettement ce qu'il venait de dire. En effet, un regard suspicieux le scanner de haut en bas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Harry esquissa un nouveau soupir, qu'allait-elle s'imaginer encore ? Comme si avoir réveillé sa meilleure amie était une chose grave. Ça l'était ? Du moins pas pour lui sauf pour Ginny sa petite amie, par ailleurs cette dernière lui demanda plus de détails :

\- « Comment ça, un réveil mouvementé ? Tu n'as pas dormi dans ta nouvelle chambre ? Celle qui est réservé aux préfets ? »

Suite à cette question, Harry serra ses poings. Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de ses petites crises de jalousie, mais surtout du peu de confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Cependant, Harry se retint de dire quoique se soit, histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses avec Ginny et surtout pour ne pas la blesser.

\- « Non nous avons finalement dormi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. On s'est seulement couché tard, c'est tout. Et puis, ce matin il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait avant de descendre, je ne l'ai pas vu du coup je suis allé la réveiller dans le dortoir des filles, mais quand je suis rentré, elle faisait un horrible cauchemar. Je l'ai donc rapidement réveillé et nous sommes descendus. »

La conversation se coupa ici même, il en avait déjà trop dit. De plus, Ginny n'était pas sa femme, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui interdire de faire ce qu'il voulait, il avait encore son libre-arbitre après tout et puis si ça ne lui plaisait pas elle n'avait qu'à rompre avec lui. De toute manière, Harry ne serait forcément pas affecté par cette rupture comparer à elle, car après tout autant de dire en deux mots, il ne l'aimait plus. Ses sentiments furent confirmés lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'expliquer.

Depuis quelques temps, la jeune fille avait du mal avec le lien qui unissait Harry et Hermione. Ça l'énervait beaucoup surtout quand Harry s'éloigner d'elle pour parler à Hermione ou encore lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, c'est comme s'ils étaient tous les deux seules dans le monde. Par ailleurs, la jeune demoiselle était très vexée par le comportement d'Harry pendant les vacances d'été, en effet, il n'avait pas passé une seule de ses journées avec elle et avait préféré privilégier Hermione. La rousse était encore blessée, blessée d'être passée après elle.

Sans rien dire, Ginny serra les poings et s'installa à côté d'Harry sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner avec l'espoir qu'il passerait un peu de temps avec elle et qu'il lui parlerait. Sauf qu'au contraire, le repas dura dans le plus long des silences mis à part quelques bruits venant des autres tables de la grande salle. Pour terminer, Harry prit quelques tartines et se leva rapidement pour sortir laissant une Ginny en plan à la table des Gryffondors. Or, ce dernier n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était suivi par cette dernière et par un inconnu qui ne l'était pas totalement (Kilian).

Harry sortit rapidement et arriva progressivement dans le parc et vu sa sœur de cœur assis au pied de leurs arbres préférés. Pendant ce temps, Kilian sans être vu regardait et entendait la scène de loin. Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'assit juste à côté d'elle tout en lui tendant les tartines qu'il avait pris. Elle le regarda quelques instants avec hésitation, son estomac gargouilla de plus belle, de ce fait Hermione ne pouvait plus le nier, elle mourrait de faim. Elle savait également qu'Harry la forcerait à manger, raison pour laquelle elle s'en saisit et les mangea en une bouchée sous le regard ahurit et amusé de son ami. Hermione ne put retenir un joli sourire, non pas forcé pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la guerre. Quand elle eut terminé, la brune se coucha et posa délicatement sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Ce moment était devenu une habitude pour les deux amis, Harry caressa les cheveux d'Hermione comme une coutume pour l'apaiser tout en lui parlant.

\- « Ça va mieux Mione ? »

\- « Je suis très fatiguée »

Harry sachant que c'était peine perdu ne parlait plus tout simplement, car Hermione ne parlera pas plus que ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry eut l'idée du siècle, les chatouilles marchent sur tout le monde après tout non ? Sans rien dire, il chatouilla les côtes d'Hermione ce qui la fit automatiquement rire. Les côtes étaient son point faible et il le savait, il avait fait exprès pour lui remonter le moral et la faire rire. Harry aimait beaucoup son rire, il l'adorait, mais ce qu'il appréciait encore plus c'était sa compagnie et uniquement la sienne, surtout lorsque la jeune fille se laissait aller. Bien qu'Hermione le suppliât d'arrêter, il continua :

\- « Stop Harry, Arrête s'il te plaît Harry ! »

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant il continua jusqu'à qu'une voix forte et reconnaissable les fasse sursauter.

\- « Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop, tous les deux ! »

Harry et Hermione tournèrent rapidement la tête dans une direction commune, dans la direction d'où pouvait provenir cette voix. Ils firent donc rapidement face à une Ginny Weasley très en colère. Hermione sentait le regard menaçant de Ginny sur sa pauvre personne, Harry le sentant également se mit automatiquement entre elle et Ginny même s'il savait pertinemment que sa sœur savait se défendre toute seule. Mais ce qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était le comportement immature de Ginny envers elle, sans plus attendre il lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'une voix qui trahissait également sa colère.

\- « Putain Ginny ça ne va pas d'arriver comme cela et de crier ? Tu veux nous faire, avoir une crise cardiaque peut-être ? »

\- « Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ?! Depuis cet été vous êtes toujours ensemble, Harry tu n'es même pas resté avec moi une seule fois alors que je suis ta petite amie et tu voudrais que je sois calme ! »

\- « Tu vas te calmer Ginny , Hermione a besoin de moi c'est normal que je sois là non ! »

Pendant ce temps, Kilian observait toujours la scène de loin. Provenant de la volière, un autre groupe d'élèves arriva progressivement. Arrivant presque à hauteur du trio qui était en pleine dispute, il était à présent possible d'identifier les deux visages qui s'arrêtèrent en retrait tout en pouvant entendre et observer la scène qui se déroulait en face d'eux. Les deux élèves n'étaient autres que Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini préfets de Serpentard. Pendant une brève seconde, Blaise observa Hermione avec intensité, mais fut interrompu par son ami qui était en train de lui parler :

« Blaise tu m'écoutes ? »

Voyant aucune réponse de sa part, Malfoy dirigea son regard où regarder actuellement Blaise et comprit.

« Allo la terre Blaise ? Pourquoi tu mattes Granger ? Elle t'intéresse ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, bonne chance vieux ». dit-il en rigolant

Cette fois, c'est Malfoy qui fut un peu surpris du comportement de son ami, en effet, celui-ci venait de lui donner un coup de coude à l'épaule pour attirer son attention sur la conversation qui avait lieu en face d'eux.

\- « Mais justement tu es tout le temps-là pour elle, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Harry, je suis ta petite amie pas une amie ! J'en ai marre de vos petites escapades entre amis je suis là moi aussi ! »

Pendant que Ginny se disputait avec Harry, Hermione se leva et partit en direction du château ne voulant pas intervenir dans leur couple même si elle trouvait Ginny ridicule. Elle aimait énormément Ginny, mais par moments elle la trouvait juste trop gamine et insupportable. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry rester avec elle alors qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Ils en avaient déjà parlé tous les deux, Hermione l'avait incitée à la quitter pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage, mais Harry n'avait pas voulu, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, surtout pas maintenant après ce qui s'était passé. Hermione s'apprêtait à partir quand tout d'un coup, une voix la coupa dans sa route.

\- « Et toi Hermione, tu ne trouves pas que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Harry ? Je veux bien qu'il soit ton meilleur ami, mais tu ne penses pas à moi et à mon bonheur. Je suis sa petite amie et je ne le vois pas, ça ne te fait absolument rien ? Tu pourrais le laisser un peu tranquille, il a mal dormi à cause de toi cette nuit ! Si t'es amoureuse de lui, dit-le moi car tu vois, là j'en ai marre de tout ça ! »

La fin de la phrase de Ginny raisonnait dans la tête de Blaise, « Amoureuse d'Harry », « Amoureuse d'Harry », ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, il se dirigea rapidement dans le château suivi de Drago. De l'autre côté, Kilian fulminait intérieurement de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place ne voulant pas rater la moindre miette de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était figée, comment ça Harry avait mal dormi à cause d'elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry et le vit rapidement perdre ses couleurs, alors c'était vrai. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle dérangeait son meilleur ami à ce point. En écoutant l'autre partie de la phrase de Ginny, Hermione sourit, être amoureuse d'Harry ? Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi urgente, elle aurait rigolé et ce pendant des heures. Harry était son frère, elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer de cette façon-là. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais un Harry furieux la devança de très peu.

\- « ça suffit maintenant Ginny ! Je reste beaucoup avec Hermione, car on aime être tous les deux, elle est ma sœur ! Et je t'interdis de dire que je dors mal à cause d'elle. Tu ne sais rien alors je t'en prie tais-toi avant de dire des conneries ! Tu m'énerves avec tes crises de jalousie qui ne sont même pas justifiées ! »

\- « Ah maintenant c'est ma faute ?! Je rêve c'est vous qui restez h24 ensemble comme si rien d'autre n'existait et tu oses me dire que je te fais une crise de jalousie pour rien ? Et encore une fois c'est toi qui interviens alors que je parle à Hermione j'ai de quoi m'interroger non ! »

Hermione soupira de fatigue, Harry et Ginny faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit et de nombreux élèves les regardaient à présent. Ne supportant plus cette scène, elle partit en direction du château résolu à être loin d'elle et de ses crises de jalousie, mais elle ne put se retenir davantage et lui étala c'est quatre vérités sans plus tarder :

\- « Tu es une idiote Ginny Weasley, en fait tu me fais penser à Ron quand il était amoureux de moi. Tu ne t'es pas dis que si Harry et moi restions ensemble pendant les vacances c'était pour laisser ta famille et toi faire votre deuil ? Ou encore qu'Harry n'était pas bien ainsi que moi ? Non bien sûr tu ne vois que le bout de ton nez. Je vais te dire Ginny, c'est avec ce genre de comportement que je me rends compte que tu es encore une enfant, comment peux-tu penser que je suis amoureuse d'Harry alors que c'est mon frère, il est le seul garçon que j'aime réellement, il est ma famille le seul et l'unique alors tu sais quoi Ginny continue tes petites crises de jalousie d'enfant et tu risques de perdre beaucoup. Mais ce qui me peine réellement c'est que nous sommes amies depuis mes 12 ans et tu oses nous accuser de choses fausses, il faut que tu arrêtes de voir que ton monde, il n'y a pas que toi qui souffres, Harry souffre, les gens souffrent, ta famille souffre, je souffre, mais tu es tellement dans ton monde que tu ne vois rien ! »

Hermione sentait à présent le regard de tous sur elle après avoir terminé son « discours » mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle avait enfin dit ce qu'elle pensait réellement de Ginny et c'est ce qui lui importait le plus pour le moment, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps avec cette pimbêche, Hermione quitta rapidement le parc. Elle fut rapidement suivie d'Harry qui n'avait pas pris le temps d'adresser la parole à Ginny suite à cette petite altercation ne voulant pas prendre parti. Il suivit donc Hermione sans rien dire jusqu'aux grandes portes menant au hall d'entrée.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Kilian, Hermione s'arrêta devant lui pendant quelques minutes : avait-il assisté à toute la scène ? Que pouvait-il penser d'elle à présent ? Hermione se ressaisit rapidement, car après tout elle n'était pas totalement proche de Kilian et lui non plus n'était pas totalement proche d'elle. De plus, pendant un instant Hermione avait pensé à une chose impossible, comme quoi elle n'était pas dans son état normal puisqu'elle avait pensé que ce dernier pourrait s'intéresser à elle.

Mais elle s'arrêta rapidement de fabuler et continua donc son chemin en oubliant la présence de Kilian qui semblait être particulièrement en colère de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment avait-elle pu dire le mot frère en sa présence, surtout envers un garçon qui ne l'était même pas. Harry croisa rapidement son regard, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur celui-ci. Pendant un instant cependant, Harry pensa que s'il avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, il ne serait peut-être pas encore de ce monde.

Sur le chemin menant à leur dortoir, Hermione et Harry croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui semblait particulièrement fatigué comme si elle avait parcouru un marathon.

« Harry, Hermione voici vos emplois du temps du semestre. Vous commencez par potion dans moins d'une heure suivie du cours de DCFM. »

« Merci professeur » dit Hermione et Harry ensemble en essayant de ne pas montrer le froid qui s'était précédemment installé entre Hermione et Ginny.

Sur ces derniers mots, le professeur les salua rapidement. Ensuite, ils purent tous les deux reprendre leur chemin en direction du dortoir pour aller chercher leurs affaires de la matinée. En arrivant à hauteur du 6ème étage, ils croisèrent Luna Lovegood, préfète en chef de Serdaigle et préfète en chef de tous les préfets pour l'année scolaire.

« Salut, c'est juste pour vous dire que ce soir, il y a notre première réunion du semestre. J'espère vous voir, car c'est très important. Non seulement je dois vous informer de certaines choses, mais aussi car il y a des nouveautés cette année à Poudlard et nous serions les premiers à les essayer. Ce soir 19h dans la salle des préfets au 3ème étage. »

« D'accord, merci Luna » répondit Harry. « excuse-nous on doit aller prendre nos affaires, à ce soir »

« D'accord pas de soucis, à plus tard. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Luna partit laissant Hermione et Harry seul dans les couloirs. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant la grosse dame, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et se rendit rapidement dans son dortoir laissant Harry légèrement en plan ne voulant pas faire l'objet de question. Cependant, Harry ne broncha pas et lui aussi se rendit dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de potion et de dcfm. Une fois ces dernières en poche, Hermione et Harry se rendirent dans les cachots où se déroulait habituellement le tout premier cours de potion de l'année et pour le reste de l'année à venir.

Ils patientèrent un moment devant la salle jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn vienne leur ouvrir la porte. À la vue d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger Slughorn était ravi et ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il leur parla discrètement du prochain repas qu'il avait prévu avec d'autres élèves « importants ». Décidément, il n'avait pas changé et n'avait pas perdu les bonnes vieilles habitudes : le club de slug' allait donc rouvrir. Il invita également Blaise Zabini qui venait à présent d'entrée dans la pièce, le félicitant d'avoir été nommé préfet, suivi de Drago. Hermione ne put retenir une certaine grimace et se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée du bureau du professeur. Contre toute attente, il invita aussi Kilian et les autres préfets même s'il ne les connaissait pas. Après tout son but était de s'entourer des meilleurs même s'il ne les connaissait pas forcément, excepté certaines personnes.

Pour le plus grand désespoir d'Hermione, le professeur Slughorn invita Blaise et Drago à la table du duo. Harry n'était pas rassuré, surtout qu'il pensait en priorité à Hermione et ne voulait pas qu'elle crée le moindre incident sans le vouloir à cause de sa colère.

Cependant, le cours débuta sans le moindre problème du moins pour le moment. Slughorn introduit la potion du jour :

\- « Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui vous allez réviser certaines potions. En particulier, le philtre de mort vivante qui pourrait avec beaucoup de chance tomber pour vos aspics de fin d'année. Qui peut me parler de cette potion ? Miss Granger ? Potter peut-être ? »

\- « C'est un puissant somnifère » répondit Blaise contre toute attente tout en observant Hermione en espérant se faire remarquer positivement par la jeune femme.

\- « Très bien, 5 points pour Serpentard »

\- « Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il existe un antidote : la potion Wiggenweld » dit Hermione tout en répondant à la provocation du Serpentard. Du moins, Hermione le voyait de cette façon, mais pas le jeune homme contre toute attente.

\- « Félicitations, Miss Granger 5 points pour Gryffondor. Donc il est 10h vous pourrez commencer la préparation à partir de maintenant, les ingrédients sont inscrits sur le tableau, vous pourrez les prendre sur l'étagère, vous avez une heure pour la faire. Je la noterais par la suite. Une fois les ingrédients en sa possession, Hermione commença à préparer sa potion tout en aidant Harry qui n'était plus très doué depuis qu'il n'avait plus le livre du prince de sang-mêlé.

Tout en faisant cuire la potion, Hermione regarda rapidement dans son livre histoire de vérifier correctement si elle avait bien commencé cette dernière. Blaise voyant une opportunité de lui parler en profita :

\- « Dit, tu peux m'aider ? Je sais plus si je dois couper ou écraser les racines de valériane ? »

Hermione lui répondit sèchement :

\- « Tu n'as pas ton livre ? » dit-elle tout en regardant son propre livre.

\- « Non pas vraiment »

Hermione désespérée lui prêta le sien.

\- « Merci » répondit-il un peu déçu de l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle.

Après une bonne heure de dur labeur, tous eurent du mal à terminer ce maudit philtre. Cependant, le cours était à présent terminé, ils posèrent la potion sur le bureau du professeur et quittèrent les cachots pour se rendre au cours suivant.

Hermione ainsi qu'Harry attendaient à présent devant la porte du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, pendant l'attente Hermione sentit des regards insistants sur elle. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui pouvait bien l'observer de cette façon et tomba sur un regard bleu et un autre regard vert/gris. Comment aurait-elle bien pu l'oublier ? Ces deux regards appartenaient à Malfoy et à Zabini de Serpentard. Elle leur jeta un regard noir et retourna rapidement sa tête en direction de la porte se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais qu'avaient-ils en ce moment à la fixer comme ça ? Déjà dans la grande salle, elle avait remarqué que Zabini la fixait tout le temps et qu'il chuchotait des choses à Malfoy. Cela la perturbait énormément, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils préparaient tous les deux, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne se laisserait plus faire par ces Serpentard de malheurs !

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une tête des plus familières : Remus Lupin. il avait énormément changé depuis la guerre, il avait maigri, des grosses cernes étaient apparue. Cela était compréhensible puisqu'il avait perdu sa femme pendant la guerre et depuis, il élevait seul son fils Ted Lupin âgé de six mois, personne ne pouvait le blâmer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où toutes les tables et chaises avaient été pousser. Le professeur fit à présent face à ses élèves :

\- « Bonjour à tous, je ne vais pas vous refaire un discours le professeur Mcgonagall vous a déjà tout dit à ce sujet. Cette année vous passez vos ASPIC. C'est pour cela que l'on va réviser tous les sorts de défense, notamment le Stupéfix, Lévicorpus ainsi que le Patronus qui pourra vous êtres demandés le jour J. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par faire des équipes de deux et vous lancerez le sort que vous souhaitez sans vous tuer ni vous blesser, Hermione Granger contre Drago Malfoy pour commencer, je vous demande de vous avancer chacun votre tour et de commencer une petite démonstration aux élèves ici présent. »

Sous le regard de tous, Hermione ainsi que Drago avancèrent d'un pas et se mirent l'un en face à face de l'autre de telle sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse les voir. Rien qu'en les observant on pouvait ressentir une tension dans l'air après tout ce n'était pas de simple Serpentard/Gryffondor, mais bel et bien des ennemis de toujours. Hermione eut une montée d'adrénaline, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais à cet instant précis, elle voulait lui faire ravaler son air moqueur, ses grands airs de sang-pur et tout ce qui lui avait fait vivre dans le passé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait autant envie de se venger, c'était une Gryffondor, une jolie et intelligente Gryffondor ce qui voulait par conséquent dire qu'elle ne devait jamais descendre aussi bas que les Serpentard.

Malheureusement à cet instant précis elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se venger. Cependant pour camoufler tout ceci, elle prit sur elle et prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

Quand Remus Lupin leur donna le top pour commencer le combat débuta. Ils échangèrent quelques sortilèges et s'en protégèrent par la même occasion. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de combat, elle vit Malfoy afficher un de ses sourires les plus arrogants et moqueurs, cela fut l'élément déclencheur de sa propre fureur.

\- « Au fait Granger c'est bien tu t'es améliorée depuis le temps et non pas qu'en duel. Regarde ta tignasse ressemble enfin quelque chose maintenant ».

Ce fut à cet instant que les nerfs d'Hermione lâchèrent, elle le fixa méchamment sous le regard ébahi de tous, jamais ils n'avaient vu Hermione Granger avec un tel regard. Certes le caractère de la lionne et ses bagarres avec Drago Malfoy étaient connus de tous, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel regard remplit de rage et de méchanceté à cet instant précis.

Drago Malfoy se figea sous ce regard, il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais la tentation de la chercher l'avait démangé depuis qu'il l'avait revu, non pas par méchanceté, mais par caprice. Depuis leurs onze ans ils se cherchaient mutuellement, mais depuis la fin de la guerre et du début de la rentrée, elle les ignorait lui et Blaise, les regardait avec haine profonde et il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Mais ce qui lui avait surtout sauté aux yeux, c'était ses yeux vides de sentiment comme si une partie de son âme n'était plus là, comme si elle avait renoncé à la vie et cela il ne l'acceptait pas, ils s'étaient tous battus pour la liberté et elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser abattre! Mais à cet instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas plutôt dû se taire, car en regardant la jeune fille de plus près, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle ne jouait plus. Hermione était à présent très sérieuse, la haine qu'elle pouvait dégager était réelle, ça lui faisait même très peur, mais il tenta de ne pas le monter. Car après tout, un Malfoy ne devait jamais montrer ses sentiments. Il s'arrêta net de penser lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

\- « Stupéfix ! » S'écria Hermione froidement.

Sous le regard de tous Drago Malfoy vola à l'autre bout de la salle, tout le monde regardait Hermione et Drago choquer, en effet, jamais il n'avait vu Hermione Granger agir comme cela, Remus Lupin regarda a tour de rôle c'est deux élèves en haussant les sourcils, il connaissait la haine de c'est deux jeunes, mais il avait espéré qu'après la guerre qu'ils venaient de se livrer, ils se seraient calmés.

Mais ce qui était le plus choquant pour lui, était d'avoir vu autant de haine dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il la connaissait depuis ses treize ans et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'avait jamais vu une seule trace de haine dans son regard, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension et de la colère, cela oui il l'avait vu, mais jamais de la haine comme à cet instant précis. il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de la jeune fille pour qu'elle soit aussi différente aujourd'hui. Il vit Drago se relever et qui s'apprétait à lancer un autre sortilège mais il ordonna la fin du combat.

Avant de sortir de la salle, Hermione s'adressa brutalement à Malfoy comme si elle le menaçait.

\- « Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, ne me cherche pas surtout cette année. je ne suis plus la petite Gryffondor qui se laisse faire par les autres et surtout par des stupides Serpentard tels que toi ou Zabini alors un conseil si tu ne veux pas vivre pire que Ce sort ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Pour la première fois de leur vie, tout le monde pouvait à présent voir Drago Malfoy perdre ses couleurs et ouvrir la bouche en signe de choc.

Quand le cours fut terminé, tout le monde sortit de classe pour aller dans leur dortoir. Alors qu'Harry et Hermione montèrent les escaliers en direction de leur salle commune au septième étage. Ils furent interrompus par Drago Malfoy qui agrippa violemment le poignet d'Hermione. Elle tourna rapidement la tête ainsi qu'Harry et tomba dans le regard bleu/gris de Malfoy. Son regard changea à nouveau de couleur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, car elle fut devancée par le Serpentard :

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Granger, mais je n'ai pas mérité le sort que tu m'as lancé alors tu vas te calmer ! J'ai fait l'effort de ne pas t'insulter depuis la rentrée pour arrêter cette guerre stupide alors fait de même cette année. On est des préfets, on doit montrer l'exemple ! Grandi un peu. »

\- « Toi ne pas mériter mon sort ? Mais tu rigoles Malfoy s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui le mérite ici c'est bien toi ! Tu ne changeras jamais ainsi que Zabini vous êtes des enfoirés depuis la première année et ne viens pas me dire qu'il faut montrer l'exemple alors que tu ne sais même pas la signification de ce mot ! Ne venez pas me chercher et je pourrais faire la part des choses »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et retira violemment son poignet de sa main, sans accorder un seul regard aux autres, elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Harry se promenait seul dans le grand château de Poudlard. En ce moment, beaucoup de choses le perturbaient dont le fameux comportement d'Hermione envers les deux Serpentards. Harry ne comprenait pas Hermione et pourtant lui-même avait remarqué que les deux Serpentards avaient fait profil bas depuis la rentrée. En effet, ils ne les insultaient plus et contre toute attente, ils ne les provoquaient plus. Cette dernière pensée provoqua un pincement au cœur du jeune Harry Potter. Appréciait-il être provoqué par Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

En revanche, Harry était sûr d'une chose, Hermione ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Même si elle avait le cœur sur la main, c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert de tout cela. Elle pouvait pardonner bien des choses, mais pas ce type de comportement répété pendant presque 6 ans.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry croisa Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini qui semblaient attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, il les regarda quelques secondes et recommença à marcher en direction de son dortoir. Tout en s'éloignant, Harry entendait comme des voix l'appelaient, mais après s'être retourné à gauche et à droite, il n'y avait personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une main sur son épaule, il sursauta de plus belle et se retourna rapidement vers l'intrus qui n'était autre que Drago Malfoy.

\- «Malfoy » Dit Harry froidement.

«Potter faut que je te parle et maintenant de préférence. » Dit Drago calmement.

Harry observa le Serpentard et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune haine dans son regard mais seulement de la tristesse. Que se passait-il pour que le grand Drago Malfoy soit triste ? Il dévia peu de temps après son regard sur son camarade Zabini, lui aussi était triste ou peut-être qu'il avait honte vu qu'il avait la tête baisser. Harry fut très surpris par le comportement des deux jeunes hommes. Après réflexion, Harry se résigna à écouter et pour le faire savoir, il hocha la tête et se cala contre le mur. L'action qu'il pouvait à présent voir était très drôle car qui aurait cru que Drago Malfoy avant de parler à Harry Potter prenne une grande inspiration :

« Écoute je sais que pendant 7 ans je ne vous ai pas traité correctement toi et ton groupe, j'ai été le pire des enfoirés je l'admets, mais je n'avais pas le choix entre mon père et le seigneur des ténèbres chez moi qui menaçait de tuer ma mère si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, ce n'est pas une excuse je le sais, mais tu sais où j'ai grandi…Mais maintenant que la guerre et finit, j'aimerais bien repartir sur de bonne base, je tenais à m'excuser pour tout. Je sais que ça n'effacera pas toutes ces années, mais je voulais vraiment te le dire. Désolé pour tout Potter et j'irais aussi m'excuser auprès de Granger . »-Dit Drago sincèrement

Harry resta ébahi devant le tableau qu'il avait actuellement sous les yeux, jamais il n'avait vu Drago Malfoy s'excuser et surtout reconnaître ses erreurs. Il se demanda un instant si Merlin ne lui avait pas tapé sur la tête. Il avait presque envie de rire, mais il se retint par respect, car il savait que Drago avait fait un énorme effort. Il tourna son regard sur Blaise, lui aussi semblait du même avis que Drago. Harry soupira, il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il savait qu'Hermione ne leur pardonnerait pas comme ça sous un coup de baguette magique, mais il appréciait bien l'idée de commencer l'année avec une bonne nouvelle et pourquoi pas une nouvelle amitié.

« Écoute Malfoy je comprends tout à fait, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est compliqué d'effacer six ans d'insulte. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, mais je ne peux pas décider seul, je dois en parler à Hermione. C'est elle qui a le plus souffert dans toute cette affaire, elle se montre forte devant tout le monde, mais elle aussi a ses faiblesses. Même si elle vous pardonne, elle n'oubliera jamais ce que vous lui aviez fait subir. Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer de la convaincre, pour moi c'est OK pour qu'on reparte sur de nouvelle basse » Dit Harry

Sans les laisser parler, Harry repartit en direction de son dortoir tout en pensant à cette discussion enrichissante. Il sourit tout en pensant à cette année qui selon lui ne sera pas la même que les autres. Il le savait, il le sentait, cette année serait l'une de ses meilleures années à Poudlard, sa deuxième maison.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le chapitre 3 que vous attendez tous est enfin sortis.**_

 _ **Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira et nous nous excusons du léger retard.**_

 _ **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **AikoNeko et Gwenichou.**_

Repère Chronologique : Jeudi 10 Septembre. (19h)

Pv Hermione :

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que nous étions dans cette salle particulièrement étrange Harry et moi. Pourtant, j'avais déjà été préfète lors de ma cinquième année avec Ronald, tout ça pour dire que jamais nous nous étions rendus dans cette salle pour toutes les réunions entre préfets auparavant. Il devait être dans les 19 heures passées lorsque Luna arriva en trombe dans la salle toute essoufflée comme si elle avait peur d'arriver en retard. Nous la regardâmes un instant poser tranquillement les affaires qu'elle avait emportées avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous commençâmes la première réunion du trimestre qui s'annonçait l'une des plus longues de toute, au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : se coucher. Nous étions tous installés autour d'une grande table ronde sur l'une des 8 chaises de préfets, tout le monde était présent : Moi, Harry, Justin, Hannah, Luna, Kilian et malheureusement pour moi Drago et Blaise y étaient également. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose, qu'ils m'ignorent pendant toute la soirée et qu'ils ne s'installent pas à côté de moi. J'eus beau croiser les doigts aussi forts que je ne le pouvais, mais Blaise s'installa à côté de moi. Je sentais tout à coup le regard d'Harry sur moi, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose ou plutôt comme s'il m'observait afin que je ne fasse pas la moindre bêtise que je pourrais regretter et encore plus si je la faisais devant tous les préfets de Poudlard réunis. Par chance, Luna commença la réunion très vite ce qui me permit d'en oublier ce Serpentard à la noix.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, comme vous le savez peut-être, nous nous trouvons dans la salle des préfets spécialement conçue cette année pour nous tous ici présent. Elle se trouve au troisième étage et elle est gardée par un tableau, ce qui signifie également qu'on ne peut y pénétrer sans mot de passe. Le mot de passe est « Renouveau » donc si possible ne l'écrivait pas et ne l'oubliait pas, car sinon tout le monde pourra venir ici et découvrir certaines activités que nous gardons strictement secrètes. Nous ne voulons surtout pas que ces activités soient découvertes après tout, du moins pas avant que nous en ayons fait l'annonce. »

Luna eut rapidement terminé de parler et s'adressa rapidement à Justin le second préfet en chef afin qu'il explique le reste de la réunion à tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, les cloches de Poudlard sonnèrent afin d'indiquer l'heure du repas. Les autres élèves de Poudlard devaient forcément se rendre à la grande salle pour le repas alors que nous nous mangerons plus tard, du moins c'est ce que je pensais car 8 assiettes remplies de nourriture apparurent rapidement sur la table, couverts y compris. Ainsi, le repas marqua l'une des premières pauses de cette réunion qui venait juste de commencer. Alors que j'étais en train de manger mon dessert, je sentis clairement plusieurs regards me fixer. D'un côté, il y avait Kilian toujours aussi mystérieux, elle se promit d'ailleurs d'en apprendre plus sur celui-ci, mais elle le ferait plus tard. De l'autre côté, Blaise comme toujours la regardait du coin de l'œil comme s'il allait la dévorer dans quelques instants. Par chance, le repas se termina rapidement et la réunion put alors recommencer. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Luna qui parla, mais Justin :

« J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, en tout cas moi oui, mon estomac en réclame encore »dit-il en essayant de faire un peu d'humour. « Donc comme vous vous en doutiez pour certains, nous n'avons pas abandonné le système de ronde qui est mis en place depuis plusieurs années chaque soir. Pour cela, Luna et moi-même avons fait des plannings et des groupes. Cette année, vous serez par deux généralement il y a une fille et un garçon dans chaque groupe dans un but de mixité. Je vais vous dire les groupes, mais sachez avant tout qu'aucune modification sera apportée à ce planning, les groupes sont les suivants : Drago Malfoy avec Luna Lovegood, vous commencerez le deuxième tour de garde c'est-à-dire demain soir tous les deux. Ensuite, Harry et Kilian vous prendrez votre tour de garde juste après la réunion, vous avez de la chance il ne devrait avoir personne dans les couloirs aujourd'hui. Moi et Hannah prendrons le troisième tour de garde dans deux jours et pour finir Hermione et Blaise, quatrième tour de garde dans trois jours. » dit-il en fermant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et renfermant le planning des gardes.

Fin Pv Hermione

Pv Extérieur :

Hermione se leva brutalement manifestant son mécontentement auprès des deux préfets en chef comme si de rien n'était.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi je suis avec lui et pas avec Harry »dit-elle en montrant Blaise des doigts. Elle paraissait d'ailleurs très en colère comme si elle s'apprêtait à balancer quelque chose à la figure de celui-ci.

Harry se leva et tenta tant bien que mal à calmer la petite Hermione sans y arriver. Elle s'en prenait à présent à Blaise :

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? » dit-elle à Blaise sans le moindre remords.

Blaise lui répondit aussitôt en tentant également de camoufler sa joie d'être avec Hermione pour les rondes.

« Je n'ai rien à dire Hermione, ce sont les ordres et on doit y obéir ».

Hermione se figea lorsqu'elle entendit Blaise l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois. La Gryffondor ne contrôlait plus à rien à présent, son visage vira au rouge rapidement, elle était très gênée d'avoir entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche de cette chose immonde qui était sous ses yeux et tourna son regard de l'autre côté pour ne pas le regarder. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque ses rougeurs n'étaient plus elle lui balança à la figure tout en offrant un magnifique spectacle aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Écoute Zabini, pour toi ce n'est pas Hermione mais GRANGER »

« Je t'appelle comme je veux, pour la peine je vais t'appeler « Mione » »

Hermione allait de nouveau répondre à la provocation du Serpentard, mais elle fut coupée par un magnifique blondinet aux yeux bleus.

« Vous m'excuserez cette remarque désobligeante, mais on dirait un couple qui se dispute et personnellement je sais comment ça se termine »

Hermione fulminait de colère, son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et s'apprêtait à bondir sur Drago, mais elle fut retenue par Harry.

« Lâche-moi Harry, je vais me les faire c'est deux zigotos. »

« Non Hermione calmes-toi et respire, zen »

« Non Harry je peux pas après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait enfin tous ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Je préférais mourir que de devoir les supporter à longueur de journée. Je préfère même la compagnie de Graup (Le géant d'Hagrid) plutôt que ces deux serpents. »

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il fut interrompu par Luna Lovegood :

\- « Je ne vous dérange pas ? Bien on peut reprendre où vous allez continuer vos disputes intraconjugales plus loin ».

La phrase de Luna eut pour effet de calmer tout l'auditoire, Harry, Drago, Hermione et Blaise étaient tout d'un coup extrêmement gênés de ce qu'il venait de se passer en la présence de leur collègue. Kilian venait de desserrer ses poings et fit comme de rien face à ses camarades. Il était en colère, en colère contre les deux Serpentards qui avaient cherché une nouvelle fois sa petite sœur. Tous les quatre se réinstallèrent tranquillement tout en esquivant les regards de chacun. La réunion put donc ainsi continuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ironique). De ce fait, Hermione s'était donc résignée à passer chacune de ses rondes avec la chose qui lui servait de collègue. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, ni Luna ni Justin ne voulaient reprendre la parole après tout ça. Luna fut la plus courageuse des deux et prit son courage à deux mains, se releva et prit donc la parole sous les regards noirs des quatre causeurs de troubles.

« Donc... Ah oui je m'en souviens. À partir de la semaine prochaine, les repas vont changer dans la grande salle. Je veux dire par là que dans un but d'harmonie et d'unité entre les quatre maisons. La séparation ne sera donc plus de rigueur, nous devrons donc être les premiers à nous mélanger entre nous et à manger et discuter entre maisons. De plus, à partir de la semaine prochaine également, nous devrons vivre ici tous ensemble. L'endroit où nous nous trouvons et la pièce de vie commune. Et de chaque côté, il y a deux couloirs : l'un à gauche mènera aux dortoirs communs des préfets de Gryffondor et Serpentard (douche y compris) et de l'autre celui des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles ».

Luna se boucha rapidement les oreilles afin d'éviter tout débordement de l'assemblée et en particulier d'Hermione Granger qui fulminait intérieurement. Mais cette dernière ne réagit pas considérant sa précédente action déjà bien suffisante, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se fasse mal voir de tout le monde et d'empirer son propre cas. Luna enleva donc rapidement ses mains de ses oreilles et termina la réunion par l'un des événements qu'ils allaient devoir organiser tous ensemble : le fameux bal d'Halloween.

« Pour clore cette réunion, je vous informe qu'un bal sera organisé pour célébrer Halloween. Chacun devra donner de sa personne et proposer des idées pour celui-ci, mais nous verrons cela une autrefois, car il est déjà 22h, comme le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse. Harry, Kilian n'oubliaient pas de faire votre ronde. La réunion est terminée vous pouvez disposer. » finit-elle par conclure.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione prit rapidement ses affaires et s'empressa de quitter cette pièce immonde qu'elle allait devoir supporter dans une semaine à longueur de journée. Elle monta rapidement dans la salle commune, à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle y croisa Ginny et lui lâcha brutalement à la figure de mauvaise humeur :

« Harry est en ronde ce soir, il rentrera tard »

Sur ces dernières paroles, la Gryffondor monta se coucher dans son dortoir.

Repère Chronologique : Jeudi 10 Septembre 22h10, ronde de Kilian Lynas et de Harry Potter

Harry et Kilian étaient tranquillement en train de faire leur première ronde ensemble dans le couloir qui menait à la tour de Serdaigle. Ils n'avaient encore croisé personne, Luna avait raison pour une fois : pas la moindre trace d'élève, le festin avait dû être mortel, il fut d'une part content de ne pas y avoir participé, mais d'un côté il s'était tapé la honte et tout ça à cause d'Hermione qui s'était laissée emportée. Alors qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, beaucoup de questions fusèrent dans son esprit au sujet du nouveau préfet de Serdaigle, celui-ci ressemblait énormément à sa meilleure amie, il avait les mêmes mimiques qu'Hermione et presque la même couleur d'yeux qu'elle. Mais ce qui l'intriguait de plus en plus est que celui-ci ne parlait pas beaucoup, de plus personne ne le connaissait beaucoup. Son passé était encore beaucoup trop flou pour ces personnes, mais aussi pour Harry qui voulait obtenir des réponses.

Qui était-il réellement ? Était-il lié à Hermione d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais quelque chose lui disait que Kilian n'était pas arrivé à poudlard sans raison. Après réflexion, Harry se rappela de la scène dans le parc quelques jours plus tôt. Celui-ci lui avait jeté un de ses regards noirs, méprisant après la crise de Ginny. Trop de questions remuaient dans sa tête, il le regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil, Kilian se sentant observer ne dit rien. Harry rompit le silence entre les deux garçons afin de lui poser cette question, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle ne pouvait sortir. À contrecœur, il essaya donc de sympathiser pour commencer.

«Tu te plais à Poudlard ? ça doit te changer de Durmstrang non ? »

Kilian tourna rapidement son regard vers Harry sans pour autant s'arrêter et il lui répondit :

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup Poudlard, c'est très différent de Durmstrang, mais j'aime bien l'ambiance qu'il y a ici. Les élèves sont très sympas ici encore plus que là-bas. » finit-il par répondre sans pour autant vouloir poser lui aussi ses propres questions.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase. Après tout Poudlard était sa deuxième maison et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber après tous ce qu'il avait traversé : la guerre l'avait complètement ravagée, il avait perdu beaucoup d'être cher à ses yeux à cause de celle-ci. Aujourd'hui, il était heureux d'être de retour dans sa deuxième maison et d'y être avec sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. À présent, il ne serait plus jamais seul et elle non plus. Alors qu'il continuait sa ronde avec Kilian dans les couloirs, il continua de lui poser des quelques questions en espérant qu'il lui répondrait :

« Et ta famille, elle ne dit rien concernant ce choix ? Car après tout, tu t'es éloigné d'eux pour venir étudier à Poudlard. »

Harry put sentir d'où il était que Kilian s'était raidis à l'écoute de sa question. * **que pouvait-il lui arriver pour qu'il réagisse comme ça *** pensa-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer dans sa réflexion que le Serdaigle le coupa tout en essayant de garder son calme et un ton froid pour ne pas faire voir à son interlocuteur qu'il souffrait énormément de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

« J'ai perdu ma famille pendant la guerre à cause des mangemorts. C'est ma tante qui a pris soin de moi depuis la mort de mes parents. C'était très dur pour elle de m'avoir vu partir pour Poudlard, mais avant que je parte elle m'a dit qu'elle était très contente et très heureuse pour moi et que mes parents seraient fiers de ce que je fais aujourd'hui. »

Harry se sentant désolé pour celui-ci s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé, je sais ce que ça fait... »

Un long silence s'installa entre le Gryffondor et le Serdaigle pendant environ dix minutes jusqu'à ce que Kilian décide de le rompre. Lui aussi avait des questions à poser à Harry et pas sur n'importe qui. Il avait des questions à lui poser sur sa sœur, il les posa tout en essayant d'avoir un air décontracté et non concerné.

« Vous les Gryffondors vous avez un tempérament de lion, la preuve avec Granger. Ça me rappelle beaucoup les filles qui sont à Durmstrang. »

« Hermione a toujours été comme ça » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres.

« ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui, ça va faire sept ans maintenant. On a toujours été proche l'un de l'autre, c'est comme ma petite sœur. »

« Mais comment peux-tu dire ça alors que c'est même pas ta propre sœur de sang. Pardon si je parais trop « conservateur » mais c'est mon opinion. On ne s'autoproclame pas frère et sœur du jour au lendemain. »

« Hermione et moi on a connu beaucoup de décès suite à la guerre. On s'est toujours soutenus mutuellement. Tu ne peux pas comprendre »

Suite à cette dernière phrase, Harry préféra couper court à la conversation entre lui et Kilian. Bien qu'il ait encore d'autres questions à lui poser, il ne se voyait pas lui demander des renseignements sur lui ou encore sur sa ressemblance frappante avec Hermione sachant qu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas. Un nouveau silence s'était installé entre les deux préfets, mais cette fois-ci il dura jusqu'à la fin de leur ronde. Harry quitta donc Kylian au détour d'un couloir et rejoignit la salle comme de Gryffondor.

Arrivé devant le portrait, il prononça le mot de passe. Il était 23h lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur et il voulait directement se coucher. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'une tête rousse l'attendait encore sur le canapé dans l'espoir de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

« Bonsoir Harry, tu viens t'asseoir à coté de moi?On peut encore rester ensemble avant de se coucher qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Salut Ginny, tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Je suis complètement crevé, une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Ginny s'énerva rapidement suite à l'excuse bidon que son petit ami venait de lui trouver. Décidément, elle les aurait toutes entendues.

« ça aurait été elle par contre, je suis sûre que tu serais resté. »dit-elle sèchement.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé cette phrase, Ginny remonta rapidement dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor sans adresser le moindre regard à Harry préférant cacher à nouveau ses larmes.

Repère Chronologique : Vendredi 11 Septembre.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla tranquillement dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Il devait être vers les 8 heures lorsqu'il décida de bouger. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, Harry ne se sentait plus trop bien en la présence de Ginny, ses crises n'arrangeaient d'ailleurs rien dans leur couple et elles empiraient leurs relations. Harry avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois envisagé de rompre avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. De plus, il avait également l'impression de ne plus passer beaucoup de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Certes il passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais c'était surtout pour leurs devoirs de préfet ou leurs devoirs en général et non pour se détendre rien que tous les deux.

Ce matin, il avait décidé de lui faire une surprise. Il prit rapidement un morceau de parchemin et il écrivit un mot. Une fois terminée, il ensorcela le parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à Hermione dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Il descendit rapidement jusqu'à la grande salle et parvint à trouver le passage secret menant aux cuisines. Une fois arrivée là-bas, il demanda à un des elfes de maison de lui préparer deux petits déjeuners bien copieux. Il sortit par la suite près du lac et il mit tout en œuvre pour préparer une surprise à sa petite sœur de cœur.

PV Hermione :

j'étais vraiment de très mauvaise humeur ce matin. Quand je repense à la réunion d'hier soir, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, vomir et m'enfermer ici pour toujours. À cause de Luna, je vais devoir supporter ce merdeux de Serpentard et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. J'ai d'ailleurs très envie de la tuer pour avoir pris cette décision, mais après tout ce n'est peut-être pas sa faute. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas seule à faire les plannings, Justin était là lui aussi et il l'avait aidé dans la création de ces derniers. Et pourtant, les deux préfets n'étaient pas sans savoir la haine que j'éprouvais à l'égard de ces deux Serpentards. Je tournais et tournais encore dans mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'une note attirât mon attention. Celle-ci avait été magiquement pliée et ensorcelée pour arriver jusqu'ici, elle était posée depuis je ne sais combien de temps sur ma commode. Je me levai rapidement du lit et je pris rapidement la note et l'a lu très rapidement à voix haute. Je ne pus me retenir un immense sourire à la vue de cette écriture qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

 _«Ma petite sœur chérie ,_

 _Mia depuis que l'on est préfet et l'accident avec Ginny nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et cela me manque énormément. Je te propose de me rejoindre dans le parc dès que tu es levée, j'ai une surprise pour toi ._

 _Ton grand-frère qui t'aime ._

 _Harry »_

Fin PV Hermione

Hermione sous le coup de l'émotion serra la note près d'elle. Elle se leva rapidement du lit et se dépêcha de se préparer histoire de pouvoir rejoindre en vitesse son meilleur ami. Elle descendit les escaliers, arriva rapidement dans le hall d'entrée et sortit par la grande porte afin de rejoindre le lac de Poudlard. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée sur place, elle chercha Harry, mais elle ne le trouva pas raison pour laquelle elle tenta de l'appeler.

« Harry, tu es où ? »

« Ici Hermione, je suis là.»

Hermione s'approcha rapidement de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était assis par terre sur le sable fin à l'attendre. Hermione put progressivement voir des croissants, pains au chocolat, des tartines, du jus d'orange ainsi que du chocolat chaud posait sur le sol devant Harry. Elle s'installa à côter de lui elle se saisit rapidement du jus d'orange qu'Harry lui tendait tout en souriant.

« ça me manque beaucoup de ne plus être avec toi, donc je me suis dit qu'un petit déjeuner en pleine aire te ferait non seulement du bien mais que cela te ferait également plaisir. »

Hermione lui sourit et s'empressa de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle but une gorgée de son jus d'orange tout en observant le lac et le magnifique paysage qui se dessinait devant eux. Après un moment de réflexion, Hermione s'adressa à Harry tout en confirmant ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Tu as raison, c'est vrai que depuis que l'on est revenu à Poudlard, on n'a pas eux vraiment le temps d'être seul à seul tous les deux. La dernière fois, Ginny nous a brutalement sauté dessus comme une tigresse. »

Harry ne put retenir une grimace face à ce mauvais souvenir. Il est vrai que la jeune fille rousse avait beaucoup exagéré la dernière fois. Encore plus lorsqu'elle lui avait fait une remarque désobligeante la veille à propos d'Hermione. Bien entendu, Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione et il ne le ferait pas pour la perturber davantage. Il repensa tellement fort à ce mauvais souvenir qu'il ne sentit pas la main d'Hermione sur la sienne et il ne vit pas tout de suite le sourire qu'elle lui offrait à cet instant précis.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec elle Harry alors que tu ne l'aimes plus. Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mais elle souffre encore plus de te voir si distant avec elle. Tu devrais lui dire la vérité rapidement, certes elle sera en colère contre toi, voir moi aussi mais au moins elle sera que tu as été franc avec elle ».

Harry tout en croquant dans son pain au chocolat se mit à réfléchir sur ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment pour la jeune fille rousse, mais il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. D'un côté, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas totalement tort, cette situation avait assez duré et ce depuis trop longtemps. Il se promit d'en parler à l'intéresser le plus tôt possible même si au fond de lui, il n'en aurait pas le courage.

« Je sais Mia, je te promets de lui en parler bientôt. Et toi, ça va mieux ? J'ai bien cru hier soir que tu allais tuer Malfoy et Zabini devant tout le monde. »

« Par pitié Harry ne me parle pas d'eux, surtout ce matin alors que je commençais une belle et magnifique journée sans les avoir vus. Déjà que je ne veux pas vivre avec eux et que je vais y être obligée. Heureusement que tu seras là, je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Luna, elle sait très bien comment ils m'ont tous les deux traité pendant six ans et elle les met avec nous dans un seul et même appartement. Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? »

« Oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ma Hermione ».

« Ne me laisse jamais seule dans une pièce avec l'un de ces deux serpents répugnant, je t'en supplie Harry ».

Harry put voir dans son regard à quel point elle les haïssait. Il se promit de tout faire pour que les relations entre elle et les Serpentards aillent mieux et qu'elle leur pardonne le passé. Mais à cet instant précis, il préféra ne rien lui dire et préféra faire semblant et être de son côté.

« Je te le promets Mia. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Luna a eu cette idée dans le but de te nuire au contraire, puisqu'elle tente avec difficulté de réunir nos maisons. Donc ne lui en veut pas trop. » dit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

Hermione sourit à Harry et changea de sujet. Ils commencèrent à rire et à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs souvenirs avant la guerre, des petits nouveaux qui s'extasiaient devant les tableaux du château, de Kilian. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup tous les deux, Harry tourna sa tête en direction du château. À cet instant précis, il le regretta puisqu'une tornade rousse se dirigeait à présent vers eux et semblait très remontée. Il se retint de soupirer et il se leva devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Ginny d'ouvrir la bouche, il lui sortit d'une voix très froide.

\- « Ferme la Ginny, si c'est pour me refaire une de tes crises de jalousie. Maintenant repart d'où tu viens, car vois-tu j'aimerais profiter de ma matinée avec ma meilleure amie et j'aimerais ne pas m'embrouiller avec toi davantage ! »

Ginny s'était figée et sentit ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux, vexée du comportement de son petit copain, elle repartit en direction du château tout en serrant les poings. Décidément elle ne le comprenait plus, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes avec Hermione. Mais de là à lui parler comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle éclata en sanglots.

Un blanc venait de s'installer entre Harry et Hermione suite à l'incident provoquer par la rousse, mais celui-ci fut très vite remplacé par des fous rires ainsi que par des discussions entre les deux meilleurs amis. Les deux amis en oublièrent celle-ci et ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry embrassa Hermione sur le front et il partit en direction de la grande salle. Hermione resta encore environ une quinzaine de minutes à respirer le grand air avant de se rendre elle aussi dans la grande salle pour manger. Alors qu'elle approchait de la Grande Salle, les paroles de Luna à la réunion des préfets lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle devait se mélanger avec les autres tout comme les autres préfets pour montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves. Cependant, elle resta un moment bloqué devant les grandes portes : où allait-elle se mettre ? Mais surtout avec qui ? Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, Kilian arriva lui aussi devant les portes, voyant Hermione hésitante il en profita :

« Salut Hermione, tu veux manger avec moi ? »

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Kilian, elle lui donna une réponse positive, car après tout cela pourrait être l'occasion de le connaître un peu mieux.

« D'accord. »

Kilian et elle pénétrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle et les deux préfets se dirigèrent rapidement à la table des Serpentard où deux places étaient clairement visibles. Ils s'installèrent, le repas apparut aussitôt sous leurs yeux. Voyant le regard subjugué de Kilian, Hermione en profita pour lui dire un mot :

« Tu finiras par t'y habituer tu verras, à force on ne fait plus attention ».

« J'espère bien »dit-il d'un ton complice.

« Alors, ta première impression de Poudlard ? »

« Oh euh, je trouve le château très bien, sauf la tour de Serdaigle et le heurtoir. J'ai passé la soirée à chercher l'énigme heureusement que Luna n'était pas très loin. »

Hermione sourit à Kilian et lui répondit :

« Heureusement qu'à Gryffondor ce n'est pas des énigmes mais un mot de passe, j'en connais plus d'un qui serait resté dehors sinon. »

Un blanc s'installa rapidement entre les deux, mais il fut brisé par Kilian :

« Tu as de la famille à Poudlard ? »

« Non je n'en ai pas réellement, mais Harry est comme mon frère »

« Comment ça ? » dit-il tout en retenant sa colère.

« Tu sais, j'ai connu Harry à l'âge de 11 ans, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, je l'ai soutenu et il m'a soutenu. C'est pour ça que je considère comme mon frère. »

« Ah d'accord, mais tu n'as pas de famille à l'extérieur ? »

« J'avais de la famille oui, mais ils ont été assassiné par des mangemort » dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

« Ah, je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, tu sais moi aussi mes parents ont été tué. Je vis chez ma tante depuis, c'est elle qui m'a recueilli et qui m'a transféré dans cette école. »

PV Blaise :

J'étais depuis le début du repas installé à la table des Poufsouffles avec Drago, Nous discutions tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Mon cœur palpita dès le moment où elle pénétra dans la salle, c'était comme si j'étais dans un autre monde, monde où je me retrouvais seul avec elle. Drago me parlait, mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais bien trop captivé à la regarder, elle et son sourire, ses magnifiques cheveux châtains et ses lèvres, j'avais très envie de les embrasser. Mon rêve se brisa au moment où je le vis lui, il semblait bien trop proche d'elle, je fulminais intérieurement pourquoi elle lui parlait à lui et pas à moi ?

Drago me ramena rapidement à la réalité avec l'une de ses phrases toujours aussi douteuse et perverse.

« Mec, passe à l'action merde, je suis sûr qu'elle sera bientôt à tes pieds, ou pas vu le caractère de Lionne qu'elle a. Une vraie tigresse cette fille, je donne pas cher de ta peau lorsqu'elle sera dans ton lit, enfin si tu y survis »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir suite au commentaire de mon ami. Il avait souvent tendance à me mettre mal à l'aise surtout avec elle, je n'en pouvais plus. Évitant son regard et les regards des autres, je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Ma réaction était très étrange aux yeux de Drago, mais il comprendrait très vite pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Je devais arrêter de me voiler la face, Hermione me plaisait beaucoup et ce depuis qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Je crois que depuis le temps, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. Il fallait absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait.

Fin PV Blaise :

PV extérieure : 

Harry était tranquillement installé à la table des Poufsouffles, Drago et Blaise se trouvaient un peu plus loin, mais il n'était pas allé les rejoindre. Pourquoi ? Car il voulait encore les observer, en effet, le caractère et le comportement de Blaise l'intriguait énormément depuis le début et encore plus après ce qui s'était passé à la réunion. Il se trouve qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter, car lors qu'Hermione entra dans la salle, Blaise se retourna très vite pour la regarder à nouveau. Peu de temps après, il la regardait toujours, mais cette fois avec de la colère. Harry se retourna pour regarder Hermione un peu plus loin, elle semblait en pleine discussion avec Kilian. Ils avaient l'air très complice tous les deux. C'est à cet instant qu'Harry comprit, Blaise aimait-il Hermione en secret ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car Blaise quitta rapidement la Grande Salle suivi de Drago son meilleur ami. Harry eut très peu de temps pour réfléchir, il se leva et opta pour la seule option qu'il avait : suivre les deux Serpentards avec un peu de chance il y découvrirait la vérité.

Après environ cinq minutes de marche à les suivre, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils rendus jusqu'au couloir de sixième étage pour discuter alors que les autres couloirs étaient non seulement plus près, mais également peu fréquenté. Il n'en avait pour le moment pas la réponse, peut-être qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de se rendre dans ce couloir en particulier. Harry se cala dans un des coins et observa la conversation de là où il était. Drago se trouvait à présent en face de Blaise et ils parlaient.

« Bon Blaise qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus. »

« J'en ai mare voilà ce qu'il m'arrive Drago ! marre qu'elle nous hait, marre qu'elle me hait et surtout marre qu'elle ne voit pas que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ! combien de temps ça va durer cette haine Drago ? j'en ai marre, même Potter a accepté de nous écouter et de nous « pardonner », mais non elle, elle continue à nous haïr. je l'aime sincèrement ! » dit-il tout bouleversé.

« Je sais Blaise , on a été trop con avec elle à cause d'une stupide histoire de sang, j'aimerais aussi qu'elle me pardonne, mais tu l'as aussi bien vus que moi, elle n'est pas encore prête et ce qui s'est passé hier en salle des préfets le prouve. »

Blaise allait parler pour répondre à Drago lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha, Harry sortit pas la même occasion de sa cachette. Blaise sursauta et resta surpris de la phrase d'Harry.

« Je le savais! je me disais bien que ton comportement envers Hermione n'était pas normal. Tu l'observes et la cherches trop pour que ça soit sans arrière pensé, tu aimes ma meilleure amie depuis quand ? »

« Putain Potter tu m'as fait peur, ne refait plus jamais ça tu as bien compris ? et que fais-tu à nous écouter ? Tu nous espionnes ? »

« Depuis le début de la rentrée tu agis bizarrement, toujours à observer Hermione et à la chercher. Hier soir ça m'a tilté avec le surnom que tu lui as donné. Alors, depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie Zabini ? »

Harry avait décidé d'oublier la question de Blaise et changea de nouveau de sujet, Blaise se résigna donc à lui répondre, c'était peine perdu.

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione depuis qu'elle m'a sauvé pendant la guerre, au début je pensais que c'était juste une attirance physique, mais au bout du compte, je suis éperdument tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger . C'est pour ça que Drago et moi, on voulait faire la paix, on s'est rendu compte que nos comportements étaient très gamins. »

S'ensuit un long silence entre le nouveau trio ponctué par un long moment de réflexion. En effet, chacun réfléchissait de son côté pour trouver la meilleure des solutions. D'un côté, Blaise cherchait un moyen pour se rapprocher de sa chère et tendre Hermione, mais il cherchait également un moyen pour que celle-ci lui pardonne. Drago réfléchissait à un moyen pour se faire pardonner auprès de la Gryffondor. Il savait que la jeune fille avait beaucoup souffert par sa faute, mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. Entre Drago et elle se n'était pas le coup de foudre, mais Drago voyait en elle une partie de lui : elle était la seule à lui tenir tête, à avoir de bonnes notes. Hermione était en quelque sorte son double au féminin. Quant à Harry, il sentait au fond de lui-même que les Serpentards étaient honnêtes avec lui et il voyait bien que Blaise aimait Hermione. D'un côté, il voulait les aider, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas leur pardonner toute suite. Il finit par avoir une idée : il allait lui parler sans pour autant trahir le secret de Zabini. Il soupira un moment tout en regardant les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui et leur proposa son idée.

« Écouter, je vais essayer de parler à Hermione, car moi aussi j'en ai plus que marre de cette guerre entre nous. Cependant, vous devez comprendre qu'Hermione a beaucoup souffert par le passé à cause de vous et surtout à cause de toi Malfoy. Le plus dur pour elle, c'était le jour où elle a été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange dans ton manoir et que tu ne l'as même pas aidé. Zabini sache qu'Hermione ne t'aime pas non plus, non seulement parce que tu es toujours avec Malfoy mais aussi parce que tu es à Serpentards. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier 6 ans de moquerie. Raison pour laquelle, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vienne en courant dans vos bras demain et qu'elle vous pardonne. Blaise si un jour elle te pardonne et que vous sortez ensemble, je te préviens si tu l'as fait pleurer ou encore souffrir, je te jure sur Merlin que je viendrais te tuer moi-même, même si je dois aller à Azkaban pour ça. Sur ce je vous laisse, je vais aller voir Hermione, Bonne fin de soirée. »

Harry partit rapidement à la recherche d'Hermione sans laisser le temps à Blaise ou Drago de parler. Bien évidemment, il savait où la trouver. À cette heure, Hermione devait être dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à travailler. Il accentua ses pas pour se rendre rapidement dans la salle et lui parler. En effet, il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces conflits et il voulait terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard avec des beaux souvenirs sans guerre ni querelle avec qui que ce soit. Et si pour cela il devait faire ouvrir les yeux à sa meilleure amie, il allait le faire. Il était déterminé à la convaincre et peu importe les moyens qu'il allait utiliser pour le faire. Quand il rentra dans la salle commune, il la trouva assise sur le canapé avec un livre entre les mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette belle image qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était non seulement la première fois depuis la guerre qu'il la vit ouvrir un livre, d'un côté il pensa au fond de lui qu'Hermione était Hermione et qu'elle ne changerait jamais de ce côté-là, raison pour laquelle il était heureux pour elle. Il s'avança vers elle très discrètement et lui prit rapidement son livre, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire sursauter ne s'attendant pas à cette action si désespérée. Mais en voyant l'auteur du vol, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le regarda un moment et décida de lui réclamer son livre tout en fronçant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout contente.

« Harry tu peux me rendre mon livre s'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

«Non ? Et pourquoi ? »

«Viens, on sort prendre l'air j'ai envie d'aller dans le parc. »

«Mais Harry, on a été dans le parc toute la matinée. »

«Ce n'est pas grave aller tu viens, il fait encore chaud pour un mois de septembre. Il faut en profiter. »

Hermione se leva en soufflant et suivit Harry dans le parc. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'extérieure, ils partirent en direction du bord du lac comme à leur habitude. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Harry se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet des deux Serpentards avec Hermione. Tout d'un coup, il eut une idée merveilleuse. Il se tourna rapidement vers elle et il lui sourit.

«Mia il faut que tu te calmes avec Malfoy et Zabini, écoute-moi pour une fois » dit-il en regardant Hermione qui allait automatiquement répliquer. « Cette année on est préfet et on doit se conduire en adulte tous les deux ? Tu es d'accord ?»

il espérait que pour une fois elle aurait compris l'importance de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais c'était peine perdue.

«Non mais tu rigoles Harry ? Tu me demandes de rien leur dire ? De tout accepter et de leur pardonner juste parce qu'on est préfet ? Mais il t'arrive quoi ! »

Harry se mit à souffler, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle réagirait comme elle venait de le faire. C'était elle la plus intelligente et la plus calme dans le trio d'or à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il tenta donc une autre approche en espérant qu'elle sera plus fructueuse que les autres. Tout en lui parlant cette fois, il lui prit la main et la caressa en espérant que cela arrive à la calmer.

«Écoute-moi Mia, pendants 6 ans on se hait. Maintenant que la guerre est finit, ils se sont calmés. Je ne t'ai pas dis, mais ils sont venus me voir et ils se sont tous les deux excusés de leur comportement et cette fois-ci Mia ils étaient sincères. Je le sais et je le sens au plus profond de moi. Je ne te demande pas de tout leur pardonner, mais de faire un effort avec eux ou du moins fait un effort avec Zabini, il ne t'a rien fait personnellement par rapport à Drago. »

Hermione enleva brusquement sa main de celle de son meilleur ami et elle le regarda avec surprise. Elle était choquée de son comportement, pendant six ans ils avaient vécu l'enfer à cause de Malfoy. Bien qu'elle savait que Zabini n'était pour rien dans cette histoire ou du moins en partie, elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Hermione serra les poings et sentit ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se leva brutalement du sol et parla d'une façon tellement forte que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

«Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Harry ! C'est impossible ! Pendant six ans ils m'ont humilié, insulté, rabaissé, blessé et j'en passe et tu voudrais que je leur pardonne tout comme tu l'as fait. Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais leur pardonner ce qu'ils m'ont fait vivre, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner de ne pas m'avoir aidé pendant que sa chère tante me torturait sous ses yeux. Jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne leur pardonnerais ils aiment faire du mal aux gens et surtout ils adorent torturer les autres ! »

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Ces dernières avaient changé de couleur et elles étaient à présent rouges. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes de couler et elle n'y arrivait pas, s'en était trop pour elle et elle venait tout juste de craquer. Harry se sentait à présent très mal devant la souffrance qu'éprouvait sa sœur de cœur, il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause des deux Serpentards, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir réagir ainsi. Il la prit dans ses bras par réflex jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus. Pendant ce temps et sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, des gens se promenaient près du lac, ces derniers avaient non seulement tout entendu, mais également vu la scène qui se déroulait à présent sous leurs yeux : Hermione dans les bras d'Harry en train de pleurer.

Parmi eux, un jeune homme blond et un autre qui était brun. Le blondinet serra les poings sous la colère qu'il éprouvait. Il savait qu'il avait été un vrai salaud mais de là à l'entendre, et de l'entendre par cette jeune fille cela lui faisait vraiment très mal. Il se rappelait de ce jour-là, sa tante avait ramené la jeune fille chez eux et elle l'avait torturé sous ses yeux. Il avait été trop lâche pour, l'aider dans sa douleur et aujourd'hui, il le regrettait amèrement. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, il voulait être un garçon comme tout le monde et faire la paix avec le trio d'or. Il l'aimait bien au fond et il savait que son meilleur ami aimait cette fille et que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait tant de mal à la conquérir. Il baissa la tête et se maudit intérieurement de sa lâcheté et de son comportement de l'époque.

De l'autre côté de la rive, se trouvait une jeune fille rousse qui serrait, elle aussi ses poings sous le tableau devant ses yeux. Elle en avait plus que marre du comportement de son petit ami. Il passait non seulement beaucoup trop de temps avec sa meilleure amie et là, elle était dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter. Elle arriva donc vers eux, poings serrés et elle se mit à crier sous l'effet de la colère.

«Ça suffit j'en ai marre ! Harry faut que ça s'arrête. Tu passes tout ton temps avec elle et tu me laisses de coté. Je suis ta petite amie et pas ton amie on devrait sortir ensemble, restait en couple et pas chacun de son coté ! Alors il faut choisir maintenant elle ou moi ! »

Harry et Hermione venaient de sursauter suite à l'intervention de Ginny. À présent, Harry et Hermione la fixaient ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre ou encore quoi faire. C'est alors qu'Harry serra de nouveau ses poings sous la colère qu'il éprouvait à cause de la nouvelle crise de sa petite amie. Et en plus, maintenant elle lui lançait un ultimatum sûrement pour voir s'il tenait vraiment à elle. S'en était trop pour le Survivant, depuis quelque temps, il ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle : rompre ou rester en couple. Mais là, la solution était toute trouvée pour lui, il ne pouvait pas continuer à la faire souffrir et de souffrir lui-même par la même occasion. Hermione, elle ne savait plus où se mettre, elle connaissait Ginny depuis 7 ans et elle savait qu'elle souffrait du comportement de son meilleur ami, mais de là à l'accuser de tromperie cela la mettait très en colère. Et encore plus à présent puisqu'elle venait de lui demander de choisir entre elle et lui. Celle-ci allait lui adresser la parole pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement d'elle, mais elle fut devancée pour Harry qui était lui aussi très en colère.

«Tu oses me demander de choisir entre toi et Hermione ? J'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie qui ne sont pas justifiées Ginny, comment oses-tu me demander de choisir entre toi et ma meilleure amie, ma propre sœur tu n'as pas le droit Ginny ! Je pense que la meilleure chose pour toi et que tu ne souffres plus c'est qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, tous les deux. C'est fini, toi et moi Ginny je t'aime beaucoup, mais seulement en tant que amis, tu es la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Toi et moi ça ne fonctionnera jamais. »

Hermione regarda Harry surprise qu'il ait dit ça aussi facilement surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore quand il voulait le lui annoncer. En regardant Ginny, elle eut un pincement au cœur à la vue des larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle savait que la plus jeune des Weasley avait sûrement mal à la suite des propos d'Harry, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle allait très vite s'en remettre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'Harry la tira pour rentrer dans le château sous le regard surpris des deux Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans le parc. Ils avaient tout entendu et ils étaient très étonnés que le couple Potter/Weasley soit fini. En effet, tout le monde était persuadé que ces deux allaient terminer leurs vies ensemble.

Quand Hermione et Harry furent rentré dans le château, Hermione regarda son meilleur ami et vit de la tristesse dans son regard. Il n'était pas triste d'avoir mis fin à sa relation avec Ginny, mais il était triste d'avoir fait du mal à la jeune fille rousse.

Décidément cette journée avait été très spéciale pour Harry et Hermione. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il se préparait pour les jours à venir, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que le lien qui les unissait ne se briserait jamais.

 _Merci de nous avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires. Nous les prendrons en compte._

Gwenichou et AikoNeko.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà quelques mois déjà que je n'ai pas postés. Comme je les expliquer Gwenichou ne fait plus partie de ce projet pour cause de trop de travail ect… mais moi je continue je suis trop attachée à ma fiction pour la lâcher puis je sais que vous l'aimez et j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira assez pour me donner envie de pondre le cinquième rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions pour que je puisse mieux vous satisfaire. Bisous_

Un mois était passé depuis la rupture de Harry et Ginny, et les ragots allaient bon train. Certains pensaient qu'Hermione était la cause de leur séparation, d'autres disaient que c'était une tout autre fille en était l'origine. Mais malgré que les chuchotements et les regards pesants sur lui, Harry ne révéla jamais pourquoi il avait quitté la cadette des Weasley. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir la jeune rousse, à qui il savait avoir déjà fait beaucoup de mal.

Cependant, le jeune homme était conscient d'avoir fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle se mette en tête qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des langues de bois. Étant devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor, il devait, en effet, assurer les sélections en toute impartialité. D'ailleurs, il avait sélectionné Ginny comme poursuiveuse et tentait de faire preuve de professionnalisme avec elle, comme avec d'autres joueurs prometteurs avec qui il s'entendait très bien.

Quand il n'était pas au Quiddich il était souvent avec sa meilleure amie et il devait bien avouer qu'elle le soutenait bien face aux récents événements. Et bien qu'il avait promis aux deux Serpentard de parler avec Hermione au sujet de leur relations, et de faire tout son possible pour assurer une meilleure relation entre leurs maisons respectives il n'avait toujours pas aborder le sujet avec son amie.

Du côté d'Hermione, depuis la rupture d'Harry et Ginny, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec la jeune rousse. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de Ginny, celle-ci lui lançait des regards noirs comme si elle pensait qu'Harry l'avais quitté pour elle, ce qui était, à son avis complètement absurde. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la situation actuelle avait pu tourner ainsi, alors qu'avant la guerre elle était proche de Ginny. Mais depuis leur retour à Poudlard la jeune rousse avais pris Hermione en grippe, et celle-ci ne le supportait plus et espérais que Ginny change rapidement de comportement. D'un autre cote, elle était soulagée qu'Harry ne lui ait plus parlé de ces Serpentard de malheur, bien qu'il fût clair pour elle que son meilleur ami leur avait pardonné. Pour sa part, en était incapable. Elle savait qu'elle avait la rancœur tenace à ce sujet, mais à son avis, on ne pouvait pas effacer six ans d'humiliation et de méchanceté avec un mot.

Mais ceci ne fut pas les seuls changements à Poudlard. Drago Malfoy avait, d'ailleurs, été promu au rang de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard de Quiddich et avait pris Blaise Zabini en tant que poursuiveur. Quand à celui-ci, ses relations avec le Survivant c'étaient beaucoup améliores depuis qu'il avait avoué son amour pour Hermione, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago, cela lui avait permis de passé du temps avec Harry pour essayer de trouver un moyen pour mettre en couple leurs deux amis.

Mais plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus le comportement d'Harry et ses réactions envers Drago était étrange. Harry se posais beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. Pourquoi depuis sa rupture, Drago l'intéressait-il tant ? Pourquoi avait-il cette envie irrésistible d'être tout le temps en compagnie du Serpentard ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Les moments passés avec Drago l'apaisaient, pourtant les deux adolescents c'étaient détester six longues années durant. Harry trouvait ceci réellement déroutant et décida de ne plus y penser, et d'ignorer le fait que son cœur battait plus vite quand le Serpentard aux yeux bleu le regardait.

En cette soirée de 29 octobre, il était facile, pour n'importe quel élève en dehors de son dortoir, d'apercevoir Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini silencieux faire leur rond ensemble. La préfète avais fini par accepter, bon gré mal gré, le fait de devoir travailler avec son homologue, sans se douter que lui fût heureux de son sort. Ce soir-là pourtant, il régnait une atmosphère différente que d'habitude, un malaise régnait entre eux. En effet, Hermione avait encore une fois envoyé le jeune homme sur les roses quand il avait voulu entamer une discussion. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait accepté son sort qu'un lien était possible entre eux, et elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre.  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Luna qui les attendait. Hermione la fixa d'un air surpris. Elle sentait que ce que Luna allait leur dire n'aller pas lui plaire du tout, et les instants qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison.

« Hermione, Blaise, désolé de vous prévenir à la dernière minute, mais pour le bal Halloween vous devrez y aller ensemble, obligation de préfet. En fait, je cours partout depuis ce matin pour le dire à tout le monde, et c'est maintenant chose faite. »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Pas ça ! Elle devait déjà supporter ce Serpentard de malheurs pendant les rondes, et maintenant on lui demandait d'aller avec lui à ce fichu bal ? Elle serra la mâchoire et les poings sous la colère qui l'habitait. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sûrement jeté un sort bien placer à la jeune blonde face d'elle.

« C'est une blague Luna ? Déjà que tu m'as mise avec lui pendant les rondes, tu veux en plus m'obliger à aller à un bal avec ce mec !? Merlin, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi me fais- tu ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal Luna, bordel ! Change-moi de partenaire ! Mets-moi avec Kilian, tien !

Blaise qui, jusque-là, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur au cœur quand Hermione demanda à être avec Kilian. Mais il préféra encore une fois se taire, car il savait que la Gryffondor était déjà en colère. Il ne voulait pas subir ces foudres.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, Hermione ! Arrêtes de te comporter comme ça ! Si je t'ai mise avec Blaise c'est parce que le professeur McGonagall a demandé de mélanger les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Alors désolé, mais je ne peux pas te changer de partenaire, tu vas devoir t'y faire. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et reprit sa route jusqu'aux appartements des préfets. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle aurait bien voulu tuer ce maudit Serpentard mais la jeune femme se retenue, car elle ne voulait pas finir en prison pour lui.

Elle ne fit pas attention à son homologue et partit vers la chambre de son frère de cœur et sans frappé, elle entra. Mais rien ne l'avais préparé à voir Harry et Malfoy assis sur le lit, en pleine partie d'échec et rigolant ensemble. Hermione fut si abasourdit qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle avait l'impression d'être abandonner par son frère de cœur pour ces saletés de Serpent. Elle se mordit la langue dans une tentative de se taire, et essaya de ne pas envoyer à la figure de ce blond décoléré tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

En la voyant serrer ainsi les poings pour se contrôler, Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un rapide regard avant que ce dernier ne se lève, passe devant elle en lui lançant un « Bonne nuit Granger », et sorte de la chambre. Le tout sur un ton très gentil qui fit hausser les sourcils à Hermione.

Une fois Malfoy sorti de la chambre, Harry se leva et alla près de sa sœur de cœur, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, Hermione, déjà énervé, fit explosa :

« Non mais je rêve Harry, dis-moi que je n'ai pas vu cette fouine assise sur ton lit en train de rire avec toi, je t'en supplie ! »

Sous la colère de sa meilleur ami Harry se senti désarmer. Il savait qu'Hermione ne supportait toujours pas les Serpentard mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait réagie comme cela. Il tenta de l'approcher, mais la jeune fille se dégagea et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, et déballa tout son sac, la colère aidant.

« Déjà que je viens d'apprendre que je dois aller avec cette vermine au bal je trouve mon meilleur ami riant avec la fouine -que je hais par-dessus tout soit dit en passant. Je dois être dans un monde parallèle ! Voilà ! Tout ça n'est pas réel ! Je vais me réveiller et je ne croiserais plus ces Merde ! »

Harry qui jusque-là n'avais pas réussi à parler, l'attrapa part le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il savait que la jeune fille vivait très mal sa rentrée à Poudlard, sans compter les révélations qu'elle avait reçues de la part d'une inconnue sur ses origines. Mais là, elle devenait carrément hystérique !

« Calme-toi Mia ! On ne faisait rien de mal, on jouait seulement en attendant votre retour, c'est tout. »

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et se mit à sangloter. Elle en avait marre. Elle avait l'impression que cette année avait mal commencée et que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter. Harry qui avait entendu sa presque petite sœur pleurer, la porta doucement dans ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit, tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Il avait conscience qu'Hermione avait atteint ses limites, et qu'elle avait besoin de craquer. Il s'y attendait. Et il fut soulagé quand elle le fit. 

«Mia, calme- toi. Arrête de pleurer ! Je sais que ça ne te plait pas d'être avec Zabini, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Il est de notre devoir de préfet de donner le bon exemple en tentant une approche envers les Serpentards. Prends ça comme une mission, et puis dis-toi aussi que depuis la rentrée ni Malfoy ni Zabini ne nous ont insulté, d'accord petite sœur ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, et ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est seulement quand Harry voulu se relever qu'il remarqua que la jeune fille c'était endormie. Il sourit tendrement en la voyant assoupie ainsi, et la mit sous la couverture avec lui. Le sommeil le rattrapa, et très vite, il s'endormit avec sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni son lit en fait. Pendant une seconde elle fut perdue, mais rapidement, elle reconnut son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Elle fixa le plafond et se mit à réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait aller à bal avec Zabini. Mais d'un côté, elle était en colère qu'on lui oblige de subir la présence de ce serpent. Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent, et elle soupira. Elle allait devoir faire avec !

Sentant Harry bouger, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et tomba sur ses yeux verts qu'elle aimait tant. Elle lui offrit un énorme sourire.

« - Coucou Mia, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Désolé pour hier soir Harry, je crois que mes nerfs m'ont lâché…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà dit que si t'avais besoin, j'étais là d'accord ?

-Oui ! Merci Harry ! »

Hermione plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue de son meilleur ami et se leva. Elle allait partir vers sa chambre pour se changer, quand Harry la retint et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« - Ça te dit d'aller acheter un costume ?

\- Mais McGonagall ?

\- Laisses-moi faire et va t'habiller ! »

Hermione sortit de la chambre de Harry pour aller dans la sienne. En passant dans le salon des préfets, elle put voir Zabini et Malfoy en train de discuter sur le canapé, mais elle monta dans sa chambre sans leur adresser un regard. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle prit un slim avec un haut bleu ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, elle mit ses bottines à talons et se lissa les cheveux. Quand elle fut prête, elle partit dans le salon pour attendre Harry qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Quand Blaise et Drago virent revenir Hermione, Blaise dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche sous le choc. La jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'avait qu'une envie est, c'était de se lever et de l'embrasser la toute suite. Mais il savait que s'il osait faire cela, elle lui arrachera la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, et ne pus retenir un sourire sous les yeux écarquillé et la bouche ballant de Drago. Il lui mit un coup dans les cotes pour qu'il se reprenne, sous faute de se faire prendre par la Gryffondor. Par conte, il ne put se retenir de lancer un commentaire à la jeune fille, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elle l'enverrait baladé.

« Jolie Mione. »

Il savait depuis la réunion des préfets que la jeune fille ne supportait pas qu'il l'appelle comme ça, mais il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Au moins, se disait-il, elle réagissait quand il lui parlait ainsi.

Il la vit, en effet, lui lancer un regard noir, et souffler un bon coup avant de lui répondre.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Zabini, on n'est pas proche et ça ne risque pas d'arriver! »

Blaise ne put se retenir de sourire face à cette réplique. Merlin savait qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils soient proches tous les deux, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire ça. Cependant, rien ne l'empêchait de jouer avec ses nerfs tout en lui avouant une vérité cachée.

«Ça ne tient qu'as toi qu'on soit proche M.I.O.N.E ! »

Hermione souffla de désespoir devant le comportement du jeune homme. Elle allait répliquer, mais Harry arriva à ce moment et dit à voix haute :

« - Prête Mia ?

\- Oui allons-y ! Sinon je risque de faire un meurtre… »

Sans comprendre, et devant le rire des deux Serpentard, Harry partit avec Hermione acheter un costume pour le bal.

Les deux Serpentards riaient encore après le départ des deux Gryffondors. Blaise était content de sa la tournure de la situation.

« Tu as vu sa tête quand tu lui as dit ça Blaise ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise tellement elle était à bout ! Avoue que tu t'amuses bien !

\- Écoute Drago, elle ne veut pas entendre parler de nous, et je l'aime ! Alors je me bats pour elle comme je peux… Je ne vais pas la laisser partir, je veux qu'elle soit à moi et je l'aurais ! Même si pour cela, attendre. En tout cas, je suis content que Love good m'ait mis avec elle au bal. Au moins, je l'aurais pour moi seul et personne ne pourra me la prendre ce soir-là. »

Drago qui écoutait Blaise le regarda étonner de son ton. Il voyait bien que Blaise ne baisserait pas les bras. Il voulait avoir la fille qu'il aimait, et cette détermination faisait plaisir à Drago. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs enfances, et jamais il n'avait vu Blaise aussi heureux, et sûrement pas amoureux ! Il espérait de toutes ses forces que la jeune fille ouvrirait enfin les yeux sur les véritables intentions de son meilleur ami, et sur les siennes par la même occasion.

Ce qui était bizarre aux yeux de Drago était que depuis qu'il avait présenté ses excuses à Harry, il sentait un nouveau sentiment en lui, il avait découvert un Harry sous un jour qu'il ne connaissait pas et ça le rendait toute chose. À chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Harry, il sentait son cœur battre plus fort et il avait subitement chaud jamais il n'avait ressentie ça, mais le pire était quand il croissait les filles qui courais après le Gryffondor il avait qu'une envie est, c'était de leur lançais un sort bien placé pour les éloigner de lui, il voulait Harry que pour lui, l'embrassé, le caressais d'un cou, il secoua la tête sous cette pensée devenait-il fou au poing de vouloir Potter ?

« Drago ?

Blaise appela Drago depuis quelque minute, mais son meilleur ami ne lui répondit pas, il commençait a se demandais si Drago allée bien surtout qu'il avait vu le jeune homme secouer la tête comme s'il était choqué part ce qu'il pensé ou voyer.

« Drago !

Drago sursauta sous l'appel de Blaise, il était tellement parti dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu son meilleur ami l'appeler. Mais que lui arrivait, il a chaque fois qu'il pensait a Potter son cœur s'emballer, il grimaça sous cette révélation, mais pris sur lui pour répondre a Blaise comme si rien n'était

« Quoi !

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs

« Hein ? Oui oui désolé, je pensais au costume que j'allais mettre.

Il discuta comme ça jusqu'au soir sachant que le lendemain serait le bal, mais Blaise voyer bien que le blond n'allât pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Il décida qu'il devait lui parlé après le bal pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé voir ce qui l'ennuyer.

Harry et Hermione avaient fait les magasins toute la journée pour trouver leur costume et ils étaient chacun content de leur trouvaille, quand il fut l'heure du repas Harry proposa à Hermione d'aller au restaurant ce qui avait étonné Hermione, mais elle fut contente de son invitation. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée ainsi que soirée et Hermione était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir partagé cela avec son meilleur ami, quand fut l'heure de rentrais ils avaient tous les deux un sourire plaquer au visage. Quand il rentra dans la salle des préfets, il put voir qu'il n'y avait personne et dans un dernier bonsoir, ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre pour se coucher, heureux d'avoir eux du temps ensemble.

Le lendemain fut une journée chargée pour les préfets ainsi que les élèves déjà, ils devaient tous se préparais pour la soirée, mais en plus de cellas, ils devaient tous avoir un partenaire. Hermione avait traîné dans sa chambre toute la journée dans l'espoir que personne ne vienne la chercher pour se maudit bal ou elle devait aller danser avec cette insupportable serpantard , quand il fus 18h00, elle entendis des coups à sa porte et elle vus Harry a l'entrais qui la fixez

« Oui Harry ?

« Tes pas encore prêtes Mia ?

« Si si, je vais y aller, je voulais juste que ça soit un cauchemar et que l'on m'oublie pour ce bal

Harry rigola suite à sa phrase et lui dit de se dépêcher, car ils ne devaient pas tarder, quand Harry fut sorti Hermione soupira un bon cou et sortie sa robe blanche, elle était tout simplement magnifique, elle avait choisi une robe qui tirait un peu sur un modèle de robe de marié et un diadème en argent ainsi que des escarpins en verre. Elle se retenue de rire devant son costume sachant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être comme une cendrillon habillée comme ça elle eux finirent de mettre sa tenue, elle se releva les cheveux en chignon mas laissa quelque mèche rebelle descendre sur son épaule et se maquilla légèrement, mais glamours. Quand elle alla pour sortir de sa chambre, elle prit son masque blanc qui représenter un loup, il était beau, elle se regarda dans le miroir et elle fut choquée devant son reflet, elle ne se reconnaissait pas du tout, elle se trouver tout simplement magnifique. Elle prit une grande inspiration et descendu aux prés des garçons, elle put voir Harry avec son costume de prince, il était magnifique et son masque noir qui allée avec elle n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi beau. Quand elle regarda Malfoy elle devait l'admettre qu'il était tout simplement beau, il avait un costume trois pièces d'un noir ténébreux ainsi qu'une cape et un masque de couleur bleu nuit oui elle devait bien le dire, elle le trouve très beau, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait, mais son cœur loupa un battement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Zabini il porté un costume blanc qui fessait ressortir sa peau ainsi qu'un masque blanc avec des perles de couleur verte dedans, il était à tomber, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi faible à cet instant de le voir. Quand elle approcha du groupe Harry ouvra grande la bouche et Drago eux les yeux écarquillé devant Hermione, il donna un petit coup à Blaise pour qu'il se retourna et a cet instant, on put voir Blaise ouvrir grand les yeux ainsi que la bouche devant la beauté de la jeune fille

« Tu es ravissante Mia

«Putain Granger tu es aussi belle qu'une princesse

Hermione haussa les sourcils devant la phrase de Drago elle fut étonnée de sa phrase. Était-ce vraiment Malfoy qui venais de lui faire un compliment ? Elle bafouilla un petit merci doucement mais Malfoy l'entendu et lui sourit doucement. Quand elle s'approcha de Zabini qui avais toujours la bouche ouverte elle le regarda fixement ébahit de sa tête que lui arrivait il pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Ses quand elle fut à ses côté qu'elle entendis de sa part

«Magnifique…

Elle le regarda entonnée et malgré la haine qu'elle lui porta elle lui sourit, Blaise sentie son cœur accélérerais sous ce sourire il la trouvait magnifique il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour d'écrire la jeune fille a c'est coté. Il fut fier d'avoir une aussi magnifique jeune fille a ses coté et lui présenta son bras, il vus qu'elle hésiter à le prendre mais après quelque seconde elle le prix et ils partirent tous au bal. Quand il rentra dans la grande salle tout le monde fixa le couple de Préfet et ils purent entendre des compliments sur leur beauté Hermione peux habituer à ce genre de compliment se mis à rougir ce qui fit sourire tendrement Blaise devant se comportement. Ils purent admirais la beauté de la grande salle, elle avait été recouverte de couleur bleu ainsi que argent, malgré que l'on fût en Halloween on aurais plutôt dit que l'on se trouvé dans un conte de fée tellement que la grande salle était magnifique. Mcgonagall se mis debout et tout en lançant un sonorus dit

« Bonsoir, je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween et je tenais à remercier les préfets qui ont décoré cette salle. Je ne vais pas faire de grand discoure car je sais que vous souhaitez vous amusé alors je prierais au nos chère préfet d'ouvrir le bal, je vous souhaite une bonne soiré.

À peine que Mcgonagall eut fini de parler, Blaise tira Hermione sur la piste de danse et aux premières notes de musique se mis à bouger doucement tout en essayent de capter le regard de la jeune fille dans ses bras. À cet instant, il fut le plus heureux des hommes, il tenait la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras et pour rien au monde le sourire qu'il affiché ne pourrais s'enlevait. Du côté d'Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas l'étrange sentiment qui l'habiter actuellement elle était censée haïr le jeune homme avec qui elle danser, mais la toute suite, elle sentait la chaleur montée en elle, elle n'avait plus envie de bouger de ses bras qui lui donner l'impression de protection.

Elle ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui la prenaient actuellement et cela l'a gênée énormément sachant qu'en temps normal, elle ne voulait pas du tout être avec Blaise, mais à cet instant précis, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, ils étaient chacun tellement pris dans leurs pensées ainsi que leur sentiment qu'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la musique. C'est quand ils sentirent tous les regards sur eux que Hermione fut la première à réagir et se dégagea des bras de son homologue et partir vers le buffet, elle prit un whisky pur feu pour oublier ce sentiment qui lui tournée en tête. Hermione ne put retenir une grimace sous le cou de l'alcool qui descendit dans sa gorge, elle qui n'avait jamais bu, c'était une première pour elle et la jeune fille ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle aimer cela.

Quand Hermione s'était enfuie de ses bras Blaise pus ressentir un sentiment de vide, il se sentais vite sans la présence de sa Gryffondor car pour lui, elle était bien sa Gryffondor il l'aimais et ça, il ne pouvait le nier il souhaiter qu'une chose, c'est que la jeune fille s'en aperçois et surtout qu'elle lui pardonne ses années de méchanceté et d'humiliation qu'il lui a fait vivre. Il se sentait abattu, ce soir, elle était tellement belle dans sa robe blanche qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de lui enlever, mais surtout, il ressentait de la colère pour les garçons qui la regardé avec leur regarde de prédateur. Sans s'en apercevoir il a bu verre après verre et les effets de l'alcool commencèrent à faire son effet, a un moment, il chercha la jeune fille de ses pensées et la vue quitter la grande salle.

Grâce à l'alcool, il se mit à partir à sa poursuite et la trouva dans le couloir qui donné à la salle sur demande sans attendre, il la rattrapa et avant qu'elle ne pût faire un autre pas, il lui attrapa le poignet et sans lui faire du mal la plaqua au mur du couloir, face à face maintenant, on pouvait les voir se fixer sans une once de haine. Blaise qui jusqu'ici la fixer de son regarde sombre ce décida a passer a l'action qui le démanger depuis la rentrais même au risque de se prendre une gifle, il se pencha pour être face au lèvre de la jeune fille et sans hésiter une seul seconde posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Un sentiment de bonheurs le prit dans son estomac quand la jeune fille se mit à répondre avec faveur a son baisser à cet instant plus rien n'existais pour le jeune homme sauf la jolie brunette qu'il avait dans ses bras, il sentait la langue de la jeune fille dansé avec la sienne et fit en sorte de rapprocher son corps d'elle. Il voulait la sentir, la touché, la caresser et doucement, il sentit le désir monté en flèche en lui, il la voulait la toute suite et maintenant.

D'un côté de la jeune fille au moment même où Blaise va poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle avait d'abord voulu le rejeter et le giflé, mais son corps ne lui avait pas répondu et avais répondu a son baissé, bizarrement, elle sentit une douce chaleur augmentais en elle, elle voulait qu'il la touche quand il colla son corps au siens la jeune fille se retenus de gémir de satisfaction, elle aimait son corps bien musclé contre elle à cet instant plus rien ne lui arrivé en tête pas même que ce garçon était censé être son pire ennemi. Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils rentrèrent dans une pièce éclaire seulement de faibles lumières.

 **Lemon :**

 **Hermione le poussa délicatement sur le lit qui trônait dans la pièce. Blaise ne s'attendait pas à tant d'en train de la part de la jeune fille, mais ça lui plaisait.**

 **Hermione s'assit à califourchon sur le jeune homme en prenant soin de relever le bas de sa robe. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se noyant presque dans les yeux de l'autre. Les faibles lumières reflétant dans les prunelles brunes de Blaise.**

 **Le jeune homme tira la tête d'Hermione vers lui pour qu'il dépose enfin ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. À ce contact, un Frison longea la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione qui encadra la tête du jeune homme en posant ses paumes sur le lit.**

 **Leur langue se trouva, leur salive se mélangeait. La tension était palpable. Chaque geste, chaque caresse intensifiait l'échange. Le basin d'Hermione, faisait pression sur celui de Blaise qui posait ses mains sur le fessier de la brune lui indiquant les mouvements à faire. Le serpantard Blaise se sentait grossir.**

 **Avant de jeter sa baguette, il lança un sort pour que la fermeture invisible de la robe se défasse.  
La jeune fille l'embrassait toujours, mordillant quelques fois sa lèvre inférieure de façon sensuelle.**

 **Blaise aida la jeune Gryffondor à retirer les manches en dentelles de sa robe, laissant apparaître une poitrine nue.  
Une lueur narquoise traversa le regard du jeune brun qui déposait d'abord de doux baisers sur les seins d 'Hermione. Puis il donnait des coups de langue et il goûtait avidement aux tétons de la brune. La tête de la jeune fille partait en arrière laissant à Blaise le loisir de s'amuser avec ses seins.**

 **Le serpantard allongea enfin Hermione, en prenant soin de rester entre ses longues jambes halées. Il en souleva une, sous le regard malicieux de la brune et retira un escarpin du pied d'Hermione. Puis il déposa un baiser voluptueux sur sa cheville, il remontait sur son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse et tout en faisant glisser le tissu sur la peau de la Gryffondor , il embrassait le haut de sa cuisse à la limite du sous-vêtement. Une chaleur intense parcourrait le corps de la brune. Blaise enleva l'autre chaussure et retira la Robe de la jolie brunette.**

 **Hermione se redressa, et déboutonna le reste des boutons de la chemise de Blaise, ce dernier**

 **la jeta dans la pièce. La jeune fille continuait dans ça lancer, et ouvrit la fermeture du pantalon de smoking du jeune homme puis elle défit le bouton en plastique noir.**

 **Blaise était toujours à genoux entre les jambes d 'Hermione , et la regardait faire. La bouche de la brune effleurait le ventre du sorcier pendant que ses longs doigts abaissaient le bas de costumes ainsi que le boxer noir. Elle regardait Blaise dans les yeux, le faisant languir. Alors que ses mains s'affairaient lentement à la tâche d'enlever les restes de vêtements du jeune homme.**

 **Le sexe de Blaise était nu, et dressé sous le regard fiévreux de la brune. Blaise fermait un instant les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de la Gryffondor se cognait contre sa verge.**

 **Arrivant vers les genoux de Blaise, Hermione abandonna le pantalon et caressait sensuellement les cuisses du jeune Serpantard, remontant jusqu'à son sexe. Elle commençait de lents va-et-vient tout en posant ses lèvres sur l'aine du vert et argent. Le cœur de ce dernier commençait à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était très excité, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Du moins pas avec une fille de cette école. Jamais il n'avait vu une fille si entreprenante, qui faisait bien les choses.**

 **La langue de la brune lécha de tout son long le membre tendu de Blaise qui soupira fortement à ce contact. Une fois vers son extrémité, elle suçota légèrement, aspirant. Et la tête du vert partait en arrière, sa bouche ouverte.**

 **** **  
** **C'était très exaltant. Hermione suçait avidement le sexe du Serpentard, une main à la base et l'autre malaxant les fesses, les bourses ou les cuisses du jeune homme. Il commençait à gémir, d'une voix rauque. Ses mains passaient dans la chevelure brune de Hermione qui continuait son long massage buccal.**

 **-Hermioneeeeeee... Souffla Blaise.**

 **Le membre de Blaise se contractait dans sa bouche, sachant qu'il allait venir, elle cessait de le sucer.  
Blaise ouvrit les yeux après plusieurs secondes et plongea son regard dans celui de Hermione. Un regard noir. Noir de désir. Le jeune homme retira totalement son pantalon et son boxer puis il se rallongea sur Hermione. Leur bouche se retrouva et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.**

 **Le bras du vert et argent, glissait entre leurs deux corps et passait sous le bas de la brunette soupirait d'aise à travers le baiser langoureux.**

 **Blaise caressait sensuellement l'entrejambe de la Gryffondor, y entrant quelque fois des doigts, puis il retournait caresser la boule de chaire de cette dernière. Il cessait en même temps de l'embrasser, il la regardait onduler sous lui, il la regardait se mordre la lèvre, il la regardait gémir.**

 **Il déposa un baiser furtif dans son cou et se redressa pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement noir.**

 **Sa langue passait entre les seins de Hermione, puis sur le ventre, sur l'aine. Un dernier regard à sa partenaire puis il plongea entre ses cuisses et déposait un baiser sur le sexe de la brune. Puis sa langue prit le relais en jouant avec l'entrejambe d 'Hermione. Parfois, il accélérait, d'autres fois, il introduisait son muscle en elle ou des doigts.  
La jeune fille poussait des râles féminins qui incitaient Blaise à continuer. Hermione se sentait partir, sa tête tournait, ses yeux se révulsaient. Et dans un dernier gémissement, elle jouissait sentant une chaleur s'emparer de son bas-ventre et de son sexe.**

 **Blaise remontait vers elle, un sourire en coins, indiquant sa satisfaction. Il déposa une myriade de baisers dans le cou de la Gryffondor. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers mouillés**

 **« Va doucement s'il te plaît…**

 **Et Blaise la pénètre doucement et s'arrêta quelque minute pour que la jeune fille s'habitue a lui, quand ils vus qu'elle était prête, il entamait de longs et réguliers va et viens. Très doux. À chaque coup de reins, il s'enfonçait d'avantage en elle. Leur corps commençait à suer, luisant devant les faibles lumières.** ****

 **Ne voulant pas venir tout de suite, le jeune homme ralentit la cadence les deux sorciers gémissaient le nom de l'autre.** ****

 **Blaise soufflait fort, et son cœur battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique. Il pensait rêver tellement qu'il ne croyait pas faire l'amour à la fille dont il était amoureux. Dans un coup de rein beaucoup plus puissant que les autres, il jouit, se déversant dans le corps de la rouge et, or. Alors que cette dernière avait passé ses bras derrière la nuque de Blaise, le visage crispé et gémissant plus fort que les fois précédentes.** ****

 **Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, regardant la faible lumière. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, et commençaient à reposer un pied-à-terre.** **  
** **Quelques minutes après il s'endormit chacun avec un sourire**

 **Fin Lemon.**

Le lendemain matin, une jeune fille se réveilla avec un mal de tête pas possible, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait aussi mal à la tête, mais surtout ou elle se trouver, elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. D'un cou des Flash de la soirée de la vielle lui revenu et elle se promit de plus jamais boire, alors qu'elle analysé ou elle se trouver, elle tomba sur un jeune homme allongé près d'elle et se figea en le reconnaissant, elle essaya de se rappeler les événements de la soirée et elle perdu toutes couleurs au visage. Non seulement, elle avait bu, mais en plus de ça elle avait fait sa première fois avec le garçon qu'elle haïssait, elle avait envie de pleurer, de tout casser, mais surtout de le frapper lui d'avoir profité d'elle, sans faire de bruit, elle reprit ses affaires et les remit, elle sortit de la pièce et partie en courant dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'elle ait couché avec ce maudit Serpent qu'il était à ses yeux.

Quand Blaise se réveilla, il se souvenue de tout et un sourire apparue sur ses lèvres, il était le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Il avait fait l'amour avec la fille dont il était amoureux, il espéré que pour la jeune fille que cette nuit ne soit pas un incident, mais quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder son regard se voilà de tristesse. Il avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie et maintenant, il se rendait compte que la jeune fille avait fui et allé sûrement le fuir pour toujours, mais il ne la laissera pas faire le jeune homme en avais marre que la jeune fille ne l'écouter pas déjà et surtout, il ne voulait pas la perdre après une nuit comme celle-ci, il se jura qu'il l'aurait même si pour cela, il devait s'armer de patience.  
Il se décida à ce levé et dallé la voir, il devait lui parler, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette histoire commença.

Quand Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula dans son lit en pleure, elle ne voulait plus jamais sortir de cette chambre, mais surtout plus jamais croisé ce Serpantard . Des Flash de la nuit qu'il avait partagée lui revenue en tête et elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir arrêté, elle savait qu'elle avait trop bu, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle l'aurait rejetais.

PV Hermione :

Merlin mais qu'avais-je fait, moi la miss-je-sais-tout j'ai couché avec ce maudit Serpantard ! Je le hais mais je ne comprends pas ce sentiment que je ressens quand il et la, d'un côté je le haïssais mais de l'autre je sentais mon cœur battre quand il et près de moi. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce con mais son corps m'attire, cella voudrais dire que je suis attirais part ce mec ? Je poussai un gémissement douloureux sous cette vérité qui m'éclater en pleine figure, ses vrais qu'il était beau avec sa peau métisse et ses yeux sombre comme les ténèbres quand tu les fixe tu as l'impression de te perdre dedans mais surtout ses son corps qui est magnifique il est musclé il devrait remercier le Quidditch pour cella. Sayer je me remet à divaguer ! Comment j'allais faire maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais sortir de cette chambre ni de ce lit je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec lui le pire est que je sais très bien que je vais être sur son tableau de chasse maintenant mais qu'elle idiote moi qui m'étais jurais de couché qu'avec un homme que j'aimerais je les fais avec mon pire ennemi et bourré en plus je suis vraiment pathétique !

Je sens mes larme coulé je ne comprends pas la douleur qui me prend au cœur je me sens faible je voudrais tant que ma mère sois la avec moi et me console et surtout me conseille … J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte mais je ne veux voir personne je veux juste que l'on me laisse seul et disparaître au yeux du monde , j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un la refermer je me redressa pour regarder qui était entré et je tomba sur son regard vert , je le vus me regardé paniquer et je renifla on ne pouvait pas dire que jetait glamour .

Je porter encore ma tenue de soirée et avec mes larmes mon maquillage avait coulé je devais vraiment être pathétique a cet instant, je le vus s'approcher de moi et s'asseoir au pied de mon lit je ne bougeai pas de ma place je n'avais pas la force de le regarder actuellement ses quand je le sentie venir s'allonger près de moi que j'éclata en larmes sûrement trop retenue. Il me caressa les cheveux alors que moi je m'accrocha a son haut

«Mia...Que ce passe-t-il , pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouge j'avais une boule coincé dans le fond de ma gorge et quand j'asseye de parler mes larmes redoublée d'assaut je me sentais perdu mais surtout pathétique

« Mia dit moi j'aime pas te voir comme ça .

«Je suis pathétique , je suis désolé Harry …

Je le sens arrêté de me caresser les cheveux et me relever le menton , il fronça les sourcils et me sourit

«Tu n'es pas pathétique Mia , que s'est-il passé ?

Je ferma fort les yeux et encore une fois je revus les main de ce maudit Serpantard sur ma peaux et ses baissé quand j'ouvris les yeux je baissa immédiatement mon regard je ne pouvais pas regardé Harry dans les yeux .

« J'ai couché avec Zabini …

D'un cous la main qui était posé sur mon menton se détacha de ma figure et quand j'osai enfin regarder Harry je le vus les yeux écarquillés et me fixé de son regard vert. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait dire je ne voulais pas le perdre ni qu'il me juge … il resta bloquer comme cella pendant quelque minute et quand il se repris il toussa un peux et son regard se perdis dans le vide

«Ses pour ça que tu dis que tes pathétiques ? Je t'interdis de dire que tu es pathétique Mia par-conte je ne comprends pas tu le hais alors comment cela a était possible que tous les deux vous , vous retrouvé ensemble et surtout a couché ensemble…

«Hier soir j'avais bus , merlin je jure de plus boire bref et quand je suis partis pour aller me couché Zabini ma rattraper et d'un cous ma embrassé je te jure Harry je sais pas ce qui sais passé mais mon cerveaux ses déconnecté de la réalité et je ne sais comment on sait retrouvé dans la salle sur demande et je vais pas te faire un dessin j'imagine que tu sais la suite… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne les pas dégager Harry ses comme si mon corps ne m'avais plus répondu quand je me suis réveiller il dormais encore et je suis venue ici … je ne veux plus sortir .

J'entends rire Harry et je le regarde étonnée pourquoi rirait il ? Qu'avait-il de marrent ? Je venais de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie et lui il se foutais de moi ! Je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fis redoublé d'amusement. Quand il fut calmé il me sourit doucement et me dit d'une voix calme et douce

« Mia, tu n'es pas pathétique et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce qui sait passer aurais pu arriver à n'importe qu'elle personne même à moi, tu sais. Par conte il faut t'expliquer avec Blaise car vous ne devais pas laissais ça là, et surtout, il serait tant que tu écoutes ce qu'à te dire Drago et Blaise, ils ont changé Mia.

« Depuis quand tu les appels par leur prénom ?! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de leur pardonner moi ! Ce qui sait passer n'est rien, j'étais sous l'effet de l'alcool et je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en souvient pas de cette nuit.

« Hermione ça suffit maintenant, ça fait 6 ans que l'on se fait la guerre, tu ne crois pas qu'on peut enfin tourner la page ? Réfléchie, Mia, on a vécu la guerre et maintenant que sais finit et que l'on peut vivre enfin tranquille toi tu reste dans le passé, veux-tu vraiment continuer à vous faire la guerre ou enterrais la hache de guerre ? Pour ce qui est de Blaise, je pense moi au contraire qu'il va se souvenir de cette nuit-là et qu'il va vouloir te parler et il faudra bien, vous parlez Mia sachant que vous travaillez ensemble. Moi en tout cas, j'en ai marre de la haine entre nous je leur et pardonné alors réfléchie bien, tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Il sortit de ma chambre sans me laissais parlé, avait-il raison ? Devais-je arrêter cette haine ? Devrais-je leur pardonner leurs 6 ans de méchancetés et d'humiliation ? Ou je devrais-je plutôt continuer à les ignorais et les haïr ? Je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis là, je sais que d'un côté Harry a raison la guerre a fait trop de victimes pour que l'on continue à vivre comme avant, mais d'un autre côté comment pourrais-je leur pardonner sachant que s'il avait pu, il m'aurait tué de leur main à l'époque et tout ça pour une idéologie de sangs. J'étais perdu et j'avais surtout besoin d'une bonne douche chaude, je me décidai enfin à me lever et prendre un slim ainsi qu'un haut rouge quand je sortis de ma chambre, je me surpris à paniquer à l'idée que Zabini sois là mais quand je jetai un coup d'œil en-dehors de ma chambre, je soupir de soulagement, il n'y avait personne.

Quand j'eus fini ma douche et sortie, je tombai justement sur celui que je ne voulais pas voir, sans lui adresser un regard, je partis pour aller dans ma chambre, mais avant que je ne l'atteigne je sentie une pression sur mon poignée et je tourna ma tête pour regarder en arrière et tomba dans ses yeux noir, je sentis tout mon corps réagir à son regard, j'avais soudain encore une fois chaud, je sentis mon cœur battre à la chamade, je me força à garder un visage neutre et avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, il me devança

« Tu vas m'ignorais longtemps ?

Je fronçai les sourcils sous sa demande que lui prenait, il a me parler, mais surtout à me dire ça ? Voyant que je ne comprends pas, il soupira et continua à parler sans pour autant me lâcher mon poignée

« Je te parle de cette nuit, tu crois que j'allais l'oublier ? Eh bas non alors discutons !

Je me figeai devant son regard et de son ton autoritaire, d'un cou je tirai fort sur mon poignée dans l'espoir qu'il ma lâche, mais il était plus fort que moi voyant qu'il ne me lâchez pas, je me mis à crier

«Lâche-moi Zabini ! Il n'y a rien eux cette nuit, on est ennemi alors laisse-moi tranquille !

Je le vois me fixer durement et me lâcher mon poignée d'un cou, je pus voir de la colère chez lui et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis à pensais qu'il était vachement beau en colère, je me mis une claque mentalement sous cette pensée ce n'était pas le moment ! Quand je repris mes esprits, je repartis dans ma chambre, mais juste avant de rentrer je l'entendu dire

« Si on est ennemi ses à cause de toi, plus d'une fois depuis la rentrée Drago et moi, on a essayé de te parler, mais non toi, tu nous vois comme des monstres ! Je sais que l'on a fait du mal pendants 6 ans, je sais que tu ne nous pardonnerais jamais certaine chose, mais merde, on était en guerre ! On n'avait pas le choix d'agir ainsi sachant que Voldemort était là à nous surveiller, c'était vous ou nous. On a fait du mal, je le reconnais, mais cette haine vaut-elle le cou ? Tu ne crois pas que l'on a déjà tous assez souffert de la grande guerre ? Harry nous a pardonnés alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire aussi ? On n'est pas si mauvais, tu sais et tu pourrais le voir si tu nous laissais approché de toi, c'est toi qui bloques tout Granger et tant que tu n'accepteras pas de nous laissais nous excuser et toi de nous pardonner, tu nous verras toujours comme des ennemis en tout cas pour nous, tu n'es pas une ennemie… Ce qui sait passer cette nuit le prouve, tu crois que j'aurais couché avec toi si je te considérais comme une ennemie ? Comme si à mes yeux, tu étais un hêtre inférieur à cause de cette stupide histoire de sang ? Alors tu te trompes complément cette nuit a était la plus belle de toute ma vie et je te jure sur merlin Granger que tu finiras part nous écoute, car je ne vais pas laisser tomber !

Je restai figé devant ses mots, jamais je n'avais vu une colère aussi grande, mais aussi de tant de tristesse dans une seule voix. Bizarrement, ses mots me font de la peine, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais ressenti de la tristesse rien qu'à l'idée de lui avoir du mal Merde, mais pourquoi je ressentais cella ? Et là d'un cou ça m'a sauté aux yeux, il avait raison… Harry leur avait pardonné pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le faire aussi ?

Harry avait raison, Zabini avait raison, jetait trop têtu pour avouer que jetait tellement prise dans cette spirale de colère et de haine que j'avais loupé beaucoup de choses. Harry leur avait pardonné pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le faire aussi ? Pourquoi j'avais mal au cœur quand je croisé ses yeux sombre remplie de tristesse ? Je soupire sous le poids de mes sentiments actuellement, j'étais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire… Mais une chose était sur j'allais faire des efforts et pour, j'irais parler à Harry et m'excuser de mon comportement ainsi que a Malfoy et Zabini je pouvais au moins leurs permettes de m'expliquais leurs comportement mais surtout écouté leur excuse.

Fin PV Hermione

Quand la jeune fille rentra dans sa chambre, elle afficher un sourire de résolution, oui, elle allée enfin allée de l'avant et reprendre sa vie en main. Elle ne voulait plus de cette haine ni de cette colère, elle voulait la paix.


	5. Chapitre 5

Deux semaines après le coup de colère de Blaise, Hermione s'était rendu compte que non seulement le jeune homme avait bien fait de lui jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure, mais qu'en fait la haine qu'elle vouait aux deux Serpentards était démesuré.  
Elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle les avait tellement haïs après la guerre, et même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas tous leur pardonner, elle acceptait de faire un effort pour ne plus vivre dans le passé. Elle avait réussi à parler à Harry et à s'excuser de son comportement. Harry lui avait cependant assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et lui avait demandé d'écouter au moins ce qu'il avait à dire sur les deux verts et argents, ce qu'elle avait promis de faire s'il lui avouait ce que retournait de sa relation avec Malfoy. Harry avait beaucoup hésiter à tout lui dire sachant comment Hermione ne portait pas le Serpentard dans son cœur, mais il avait fini par céder. Il n'avait jamais rien cacher à sa sœur de cœur ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il le ferait. Il avait commencé par lui raconter l'accélération des battements de son cœur dès que le blond était à ses côtés, et son désir permanent pour lui. Suite à cela Hermione était resté bouche bée, mais la jeune femme n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'écouter. Au fond, elle savait que Harry ne ressentait pas que des sentiments innocents pour ce Serpentard et Hermione avait toujours senti que son meilleur ami était gay. Déjà avant la fin de la guerre, Harry ne regardait pas les filles, il les fuyait. Mais étonnamment, il avait été très proche de leur meilleur ami, si bien qu'un jour elle avait capté le regard de Harry loucher sur les fesses de Ron dans leur salle commune et depuis ce jour la Hermione avait eu des doutes sur l'orientation sexuelle de son frère cœur.

Hermione avait seulement pu conseiller à Harry d'attendre un peu avant de se précipiter dans ses sentiments naissant pour le plus jeune Malfoy. Et quand son meilleur ami avait commencé à lui parler de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Zabini, elle s'était levée et avait pris la fuite prétextant un devoir en retard sous le regard moqueur d'Harry.  
Aujourd'hui la journée était des plus mouvementée. En effet, dans quelques minutes allait se dérouler un match Serpentard/Serdaigle, alors qu'Hermione aurait souhaité rester lire dans sa salle commune, n'étant pas un fan de Quidditch. Mais Harry était presque venue la supplier de l'accompagner le voir, et bizarrement, elle trouvait que son meilleur ami était un peu trop enthousiaste pour un simple match qui ne le concerner même pas. Elle en était arrivée à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt pour voir un certain blond aux yeux bleu qu'il y allait. Quand elle fut prête à sortir, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les gradins pour voir le fameuse face à face. Ils eurent juste le temps de trouver une place avant que les joueurs ne rentrent sur le terrain sous les cris de tous leurs supporters. Et à peine eut-elle mit son regard sur le terrain qu'elle vit le jeune black vêtu de vert et ayant un balai volant à la main. Elle fit une grimace qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous, mais quand le regard sombre du jeune homme tomba sur le sien, ce fut comme si plus rien n'existait. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis leur affrontement, et même si elle avait décidé de l'écouter, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le revoir après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Elle se détourna de lui pour tomber sur Kilian Lynas, le préfet de Serdaigle. Bizarrement depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Hermione se sentait unie avec ce garçon sans comprendre l'origine de ce lien. Elle se promit de trouver quel était le secret de ce garçon visiblement très solitaire. Elle vit elle un certain blond regarder dans sa direction, mais elle vit le jeune Serpentard sourire et se tourna pour voir son frère de cœur sourire aussi.

Ce tableau fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor qui trouva cela très mignon. Dans le fond, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son meilleur ami, même si cela était avec le garçons qu'elle n'aimait pas. Soudain, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas prit place sur tout le terrain de Quidditch :

\- « Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Ce match verra s'affronter les Serpentards contre les Serdaigle. Maintenant, accueillons les membres de l'équipe de Serpentards : en tant que capitaine et attrapeur, Drago Malfoy – des cris de joie s'élevèrent des tribunes de Serpentard- Pansy Parkinson, en tant que Gardienne, Blaise Zabini en tant que poursuiveur et finalement en tant que batteur Derrik.  
Dans l'équipe de Serdaigle nous avons -Kilian Lynas comme capitaine et Laura Magorry(inventé) pour poursuiveuse.  
Maintenant que le meilleur gagne ! »

Le jeune garçon lança alors les deux cognards et le vif d'or, puis enfin le souaffle. Quand celui-ci fut à sa hauteur, Blaise s'élança immédiatement, prit possession de la balle et se démarqua des Serdaigle qui s'étaient immédiatement lancés à sa poursuite. Blaise effectua une formidable feinte de Porskoff, et marqua un formidable but, ce qui provoqua des cris de joie de la part des Serpantard.

\- « Et 10 – 0 en faveur de Serpentard ! » Annonça le jeune garçon à travers le microphone.

Pendant ce moment, Drago ne vit aucun signe de vie du vif d'or, il se contenta alors de regarder son équipe évoluer sur le terrain. Il sourit en voyant que son équipe se débrouillait encore mieux qu'aux entraînements. Le commentateur annonça que c'était Kilian qui avait pris possession du souaffle :

\- « Et Kilian Lynas se dirige vers les buts ! »

Tout le monde retenait son souffle attendant une action de Kilian quand d'un coup, le commentateur hurla :

\- « Kilian tire et il... IL MARQUE ! ! ! ! ! 10 – 10 pour Serdaigle. »

D'un coup, Blaise tomba sur sa Gryffondor qui souriait au capitaine des Serdaigle ce qui le mit dans une colère noire, il fonça sur Derrik et lui prit la batte des mains pour envoyer le cognard droit sur Kilian… qui se le prit dans la poitrine et tomba de son balai sous les hurlements de la foule. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du jeune homme qui ordonna à son balai de le rattraper. Tous soufflèrent de soulagement, mais virent clairement Blaise Zabini et Kilian Lynas se faire face et se défier du regard. Drago Malfoy regarda son meilleur ami surpris de son geste. Jamais Blaise n'avait été aussi violent, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit, mais se promit de le découvrir. En tant que capitaine, il ne pouvait pas permette un tel comportement sur le terrain.  
Soudain, Drago vit le vif d'or lui tourner au tour, et il partit à sa poursuite suivie de Kilian, celui-ci fonça en sa direction et le colla. Le vif d'or n'était qu'à quelques mètres du bras de Drago. Encore un peu d'efforts, et ils auraient gagné le match. Il donna encore plus de puissance à son éclair de feu. Il entendait des échos du commentaire du jeune garçon. Encore deux mètres avant la victoire, mais Drago n'arrivait pas à semer Kilian. Pourtant, le Serdaigle n'avait qu'un Nimbus 2001. Un mètre cinquante. Drago tendit son bras aussi loin qu'il put, et maintenant à peine cinquante centimètres le séparait du vif d'or. Il arrivait de plus en plus près de la petite balle, dix centimètres, puis 5 et sa main se referma sur la petite boule d'or. Drago remonta alors en chandelle la main en l'air serrant toujours le vif d'or, tandis que le garçon sifflait la fin du match.

\- « SERPENTARD GAGNE ! ! ! 220 à 10 ! Hurla le garçon dans le microphone, sautant presque sur place. BRAVO SERPENTARD ! »

Tout le monde se leva pour les applaudir, même les Gryffondors. Blaise leva la tête dans la direction des tribunes des Gryffondor et vit Hermione applaudir et lui fit un énorme sourire, il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille depuis qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de son comportement, et il s'en était longtemps voulu. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait qu'elle faisait des efforts, il en était heureux. Et qui sait ? peut-être y avait-il une chance maintenant pour qu'elle leur pardonne.

Quand il risqua un regard vers son meilleur ami, il put le voir fixer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de son visage. Drago Malfoy sourire devant tout le monde ? Blaise était étonné alors il tourna la tête dans la même direction que Drago, pour tomber sur un Harry souriant lui aussi. Blaise se figea. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait entre eux mais Drago n'en avait pas encore pris conscience. Pour Blaise, le rapprochement entre Drago et Harry avait toujours été imminent, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce titre-là ! Cependant, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son meilleur ami, alors il sourit et parti dans les vestiaires pour se changer, suivi de près part Drago.

Dans les vestiaires, tout le monde criait de joie d'avoir gagné ce premier match. La bonne humeur était plus que présente. Tout d'un coup, Drago se planta devant son meilleur ami et le regarda fixement, sans sourcilier une seule seconde. Blaise commença à se sentir mal à l'aise devant son meilleur ami, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche puisque Drago le devança :

«Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris sur le terrain avec Lynas ? Jamais tu n'avais fait ça ! Alors bordel qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?»

Blaise avala difficilement sa salive, il savait que Drago lui passerait un savon mais il pensait qu'en bon ami, le blond attendrait qu'ils soient seul ! Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait été jaloux de voir Lynas sourire à la fille dont il était amoureux ? Il n'aimait pas ce mec, et ça ne changerait surement jamais. Il trouvait que le jeune Serdaigle se voulait être un peu trop près de la jeune fille pour que cela ne soir sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il serra les poings de colère. Non, Hermione était à lui et à personne d'autre ! 

« Je ne l'aime pas ! Je le trouve louche ! Ça te va ? »

Drago le regarda, surprit du ton chargé de colère et haine qu'avait pris son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'avait été comme cela au paravent. Il décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois, mais lui ordonna de plus jamais recommencer, conscient d'être le sujet des injures que proférait le jeune black. Quand il fut prêt, il sortit des vestiaires pour tomber sur Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci prenait grand soin de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux. Drago et Blaise se regardèrent étonner de la voir là, mais eurent un sourire engageant. Il avait un espoir que la jeune fille accepte enfin de les écouter maintenant. Quand Drago et Blaise s'approchèrent d'eux, Harry fit un sourire que lui rendit Drago, et les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent une discussion. Blaise et Hermione restaient en marge, mais le black fixait la préfète intensément. Il l'invitait ainsi à parler la première, quitte à l'écouter le réprimandait pour le comportement qu'il avait eu à l'égard de Lynas. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, quand Drago s'adressa à la jeune fille, qu'elle consentit à parler enfin :

« Granger ... »

La jeune fille avait sursauté quand Drago lui avait parlé, elle était venue à la demande de son frère de cœur, mais n'avait décider de ne pas adresser une parole ou même un regard aux deux Serpentard. Alors quand Drago lui avait parlé cela l'avait surpris. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui du blond et lui répondit sèchement sans vraiment le vouloir :

« Malefoy »

La tension entre les deux jeunes était tangible, mais l'heure était plus aux excuses qu'aux disputes, et Drago et Blaise le savait. Tout se jouait à cet instant. Après cela, c'était à elle seule de décider de l'évolution de leurs relations. Drago la fixa et prit une grande inspiration

« Écoute Granger, je suis réellement désolé. Je suis conscient de m'être toujours comporter comme un con avec toi en t'insultant, te rabaissant, et t'humiliant pendant tant d'année. Mais c'était tellement récurent que s'en était devenue une habitude. La vérité c'est que j'ai grandi dans une famille où on ne choisit pas par nous-même, tout est imposé. Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passer ce soir-là dans le manoir avec Bellatrix. Honnêtement, tes cris me perçaient le cœur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire Granger. Vraiment, si seulement j'avais pu, je t'aurais sauvé ce jour- là, et je m'en veux énormément de ne pas l'avoir fait. Cependant, je ne suis pas que le petit con égoïste et arrogant que l'on pense, mais à un moment, je me devais de l'être pour me protéger. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours jalousé au fond, tu as toujours été la meilleure en classe, avec les gens, avec les professeurs tout le monde t'aime toi ! Alors que moi, je n'étais que deuxième derrière toi et on ne m'aimer que parce que je m'appelle Malfoy. Depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne veux plus que l'on me dicte ma vie, je veux vivre, et faire ce qui me fait envie. Je te demande pardon Granger vraiment ! Sache que j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se connaisse mieux, même si je sais que jamais tu ne pourras me pardonner entièrement, mais j'en ai assez de cette haine qui nous unis, je veux tourner la page et avancer. Encore désolé ! »

Dire qu'Hermione était chamboulée était un euphémisme. Elle avait toujours pensé que Draco Malfoy était un con sans cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort de penser cela. Le garçon venait de se mettre à nu devant elle, et cela prouvait bien qu'il était capable de bon sentiments. Les excuses qu'il lui avait présentées était plus que suffisante, il lui avait révélé certaines choses qu'elle-même n'aurait pas dite devant autrui. Son geste la touchait, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepter de l'écouter avant. Elle aussi elle avait envie de tourner la page et avancé et pour cela, elle devait commencer par pardonner à Drago. Mais elle savait aussi que la douleur qui restait au fond de son cœur, du fait de la torture que lui avait infligé Bellatrix, ne s'estomperait pas par magie. Après quelques minutes de silence où Drago avait eu peur qu'elle ne se sauve en courant, Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main en souriant de toutes ses dents :

« Je ne pourrais pas tout oublier Malfoy mais, je veux bien faire un effort pour reprendre à zéro. Toutefois, je te préviens ! Un coup bas Malfoy et je te jure sur le grand Merlin que tu regretteras le jour de ta naissance. »

Malfoy d'abord surpris, se reprit et lui sourit en retour, pas un de ces sourire moqueur ou arrogant mais un vrai sourire. À cette instant, Hermione le trouva vraiment beau, et elle ne regretta pas sa décision. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne jouait pas double jeu, car sinon elle ne savait pas qu'elle serait sa réaction. Une chose était sur : elle souffrirait. Elle allait parler, mais Blaise la devança. La jeune fille se figea, elle n'était pas prête pour parler de… certaines choses avec ce garçon :

«Granger , je m'excuse aussi pour toute les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire. Je me suis conduit comme un con avec toi, alors que tu es de loin la fille la plus parfaite que je connaisse. J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on apprenne à se connaître mieux. Si tu le veux bien, cela va sans dire. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Blaise Zabini voudrait la connaître mieux. Elle avait remarqué que depuis la rentrée il la taquinait, mais ne l'insulté plus déjà. Ça l'avait étonné. Portant, elle savait que les deux Serpentard voulaient faire la paix, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Blaise Zabini voudrait se rapprocher d'elle au point de la taquiner gentiment. Mais le plus important était qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec ce garçon depuis leur fameuse nuit ensemble. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait en parler avec lui, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Déjà qu'elle leur pardonnait, il ne devait pas trop lui en demander d'un coup.  
Harry, qui observait sa meilleure amie, se retenu de sourire. Il savait que sa sœur de cœur réfléchissait à la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Blaise. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Hermione n'acceptait pas le fait d'avoir couché avec le jeune homme. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire si elle voulait pouvoir avancer. De plus, il savait que Blaise ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant il était amoureux d'elle. Il espérait que la jeune fille ouvre vite les yeux sur les réelles intentions du Serpentard, car elle méritait d'être heureuse et Blaise était capable de lui donner ce bonheur. Son regard tomba sur le blond qui fixait, lui aussi, la jeune fille. Grâce à sa sœur de cœur, Harry avait compris que Drago ne le laissait pas indifférent, et au fond sa lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre la nouvelle amitié qu'il avait construit avec le Serpentard. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait avant de lui sauter dessus, mais il avait promis à sa meilleure amie d'attendre avant de lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

« D'accord Zabini on recommence tout à zéro aussi, mais ma menace te concerne aussi.

-Arrête de nous appeler Zabini et Malfoy. Déjà pour commencer, appelons-nous par nos prénoms, Hermione. » 

À peine Blaise eut-il dit son nom, qu'Hermione sentie un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le ton employé était pourtant des plus neutre, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'emballer. Que lui prenait-il, bon sang ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle devait vite le découvrir. Il en allait de sa survie. Elle se força pourtant de sourire, et dit dans un murmure :

-« Bien Drago, Blaise. »

Un sentiment intense de victoire envahie Blaise quand Hermione prononça son prénom. Il aurait pu être attaqué sur-le-champ, qu'il ne sentirait pas la félicité le quitter. Pour lui, c'était déjà une bataille gagner dans la guerre qu'il entreprenait pour atteindre le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle les avait écoutés et pardonnés maintenant, il lui faillait juste se rapprocher d'elle... et lui parler de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit-là, et il la ferait tomber dans ses filets, il l'aimait trop pour la perdre !

Quand excuse et rapprochement eurent été accepter, ils partirent tous en direction du château en riant à une blague de Drago. En passant par la grande salle, le regard d'Hermione tomba sur un garçon au cheveux brun. Il mangeait seul et semblait être dans ses pensées. Elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose qui la déranger depuis quelque temps. Elle ne pourrait pas dire quoi exactement, mais elle avait un besoin irrépressible de lui parler. Sous le regard surpris des trois garçons qui l'accompagner, elle dit devoir aller voir Kilian, ce qui ne plût pas à Blaise. Cependant, il préféra se taire pour ne pas s'engueuler avec la jeune fille.  
Arrivée aux côtés de Kilian, Hermione prit la liberté de s'assoir près de lui, de le fixer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas poli de fixer les gens comme cela, mais il était trop ailleurs pour remarquer sa présence. Elle se permit de le détailler et le trouva très beau. Il avait les cheveux bruns qui viraient au miel, des yeux bruns noisette et un vissage fin qui reflétait une douleur infinie. Hermione se demandait ce qui pouvait lui faire aussi mal. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu ses parents, mais il avait l'air d'y avoir autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle toussa pour montrer sa présence et Kilian sursauta à sa vue.

« Ça va Kilian ? »

« Hein ? euh... oui désolé, j'étais pris par mes pensées. »

Hermione rigola doucement, il avait dit ça tellement innocemment que ça l'avait fait rire.

« J'ai vu ça, tu as un problème ? Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Parfois, ça soulage de se confier. »

Kilian la regarda étrangement. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parler. Peut-être est-ce là sa chance ? Mais aurait-il le courage de lui avouer ? Difficile à dire. Il avait peur de sa réaction, et ne savait pas comment lui dire sans la choquer.

Ce qui était pire pour oui, avait été de l'entendre affirmer qu'elle n'avait qu'un frère- qu'elle avait clamé être Harry Potter. Dans le fond, bien que cela lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire quel lien les unissait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour la distance qui restait entre eux, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le connaître. Même de loin, à travers des photos ou quelques anecdotes de leurs parents. Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes de silence qu'il décida de lui parler de son problème, mais sans lui annoncer la vérité toute de suite.

-« Mes parents sont mort comme tu le sais, mais j'ai une sœur que je n'ai pas revu depuis très longtemps. Je voudrais tant la voir et lui parler, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment lui dire. »

« Quel est le problème ? Il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour lui parler, et encore moins pour la voir ! C'est ta sœur si tu veux la voir, fais-le. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'écoutera avec plaisir. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'on ne s'est jamais parler. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'un jour, je la reverrais. Mais ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que je devais attendre avant d'aller lui parler, car elle ne sait pas qu'elle avait un frère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que bientôt, tu la verras et tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Elle est ta sœur. Elle est obligée de t'aimer et de te parler. Ça va aller, j'en suis persuadée. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Patiente un peu, et tu pourras enfin la voir. » 

Kilian regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire. Si seulement elle savait la vérité. Mais une question le dérangeait toujours. Il se mordilla la lèvre incertain, et lança sa question comme si de rien n'était.

-« Et toi si tu découvrais que t'as un frère que t'as jamais vu, tu réagirais comment ? Tu ne lui en voudrais pas de ne pas avoir tout fait pour te retrouver ? »

Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Elle-même savait qu'elle avait un jumeau, mais elle n'avait encore rien fait pour découvrir qui il était. Aurait-elle seulement la force de le découvrir ? Ou elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le savoir ? Elle ne savait pas. Depuis la rentrée, elle n'y avait pas repensé une seule seconde. Mais là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix de se poser, ou pas, toutes ces questions. Dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle aimerait savoir qui il était, comment avait été leur parent, etc… Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour le retrouver.

-« Je ne lui en voudrais pas. Avec la guerre ce n'était pas facile, j'aimerais au contraire qu'il me retrouve et me parle de lui et de ma famille que je n'aie pas connue. Mais je ne lui en voudrais pas de pas vouloir me rencontrer ou me voir. Après tout, si on a été séparer à la naissance, c'est normal qu'à ses yeux, et au mien, on n'ait rien en commun à part du sang. »

Un sourire progressa sur le visage de Killian le long de sa tirade. Il était content que sa sœur parle de lui et qu'elle souhaite le rencontrer. Tout espoir n'était pas vain. Il prit la décision de tout lui avouer dans quelque temps, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Tu es une fille bien Hermione. Je suis sûr que ce serait géniale de t'avoir comme sœur. Je dois y aller. À tout à l'heure ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, le jeune homme partit rapidement. Bizarrement, la jeune fille avait le sentiment que le Serdaigle lui cachait quelque chose, et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer cela. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille se leva pour partir à son cours avec Mcgonagall en vitesse, suivie de près par son meilleur ami et les deux Serpentard qui les avaient rejoints.

Quand ils entrèrent dans sa salle de classe, McGonagall était derrière son bureau, en train de lire ses notes. En voyant ses élèves, elle se leva et sourie doucement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, et la prise en charge de son nouveau poste de directrice, elle avait plus de travail que les années passées.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle était fière de se nouveau poste ainsi que ses élèves. Quand tout le monde fut à sa place, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole assez fortement :

-« Bonjour à tous , déjà félicitation au Serpentard pour leur victoire . Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les Animagus qui peut me dire ce qu'est un animagus? »

Une main se leva parmi les élèves et, pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Hermione Granger. Quand McGonagall donna la permission à l'élève de parler, tout le monde était pendu à ces lèvres :

-« Madame, un Animagus est un sorcier qui peut se changer en animal.»

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion pour clarifier ce que l'élève avait dit, elle leva la main avant que le professeur McGonagall ne parle, et celle- ci ne se priva pas de l'interroger.

-« Oui Miss Granger ? »

-« Madame , un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se changer en l'animal qui lui convient. Alors que si on prend un loup-garou, il n'est pas considéré comme un animagus car lui n'a pas le choix de se transformer à toutes les pleines lunes. »

« Bien Miss Granger comme toujours. 10 points pour Gryffondor »

 **Blaise, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, voulu montrer à sa Gryffondor que lui aussi était intelligent. Il demanda l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall de parler et ce n'est pas sans un haussement de sourcil que le professeur lui donna la parole. Ce n'était pas tout le jours que l'on voyait un Serpentard demander la parole dans sa classe.**

 **-«Un animagus est un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal. Le fait de devenir un animagus exige un immense travail qui peut durer des années. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le Ministère de la Magie contrôle très étroitement ce genre de sorciers. Les animagus sont extrêmement rares, le Ministère en recense 9 au XXe siècle, plus 4 découverts récemment. Une fois qu'un sorcier est parvenu a devenir Animagus, il peut se transformer en un animal prédéfini quand il veut, sans avoir à utiliser sa baguette magique et sans prononcer de formule magique. Une fois transformé en animal il ne peut plus se servir de ses pouvoirs magiques habituels mais garde sa conscience humaine. »**

 **Dire que McGonagall était étonné aurait été très faible à cet instant précis. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, déjà que le Serpentard avait demandé la parole, mais qu'en plus il ait bon la choquait. Elle savait parmi les Serpentard, il y en avait qui travaillait, mais elle n'aurait jamais mis Blaise Zabini dans le lot. Ce qui l'avait encore plus surprise fut de capter le regard du jeune homme sur sa Gryffondor préférée, et l'énorme sourire dénué de moquerie qu'il lui adressa. Les maisons se rapprocheraient-elle ? Elle n'en était pas encore sûre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire intérieurement. Si Dumbledore avait été encore en vie, il serait très heureux de ce revirement de situation.**

 **-« Vous avez raison Monsieur Zabini. Je vois que les Serpentards peuvent aussi être très bons dans leur travail. 10 points pour Serpentard. Bon, je veux trois parchemins sur les animagus avant la fin de l'heure. »**

 **Dès qu'elle eut finit d'expliquer le travail qu'ils avaient à faire, tout le monde se mit à la tâche en silence. Hermione eut soudain un horrible mal de ventre qu'elle décida de ne pas prendre en compte, malgré ses grimaces de douleur.**

 **Quand l'heure fut finie, tous les élèves se levèrent et apportèrent leur parchemin sur le bureau de leur professeur et sortirent de la salle.**

 **Les quatre jeunes se promenèrent dans le parc de Poudlard en riant. Ils profitèrent longuement du beau temps et ne rentrèrent que pour le repas. Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance, sous le regard bienveillant de McGonagall. Ils allèrent s'installer dans leur salle commune à la tombée du couvre-feu, et les quatre préfets discutèrent longtemps avant d'aller se coucher.**

 **Deux semaines plus tard :**

 **Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête et un mal de ventre qui subsistaient depuis deux semaines. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, et ce tous les matins. Elle avait constamment des envies de vomir et des vertiges. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui lui arriver, et ne voulait surtout pas se l'avouer.**

 **Elle se sentait faible, mais elle se força à se lever et à rejoindre son meilleur ami. Quand Harry la vit, il remarqua directement la mauvaise mine de sa sœur de cœur et accourut à ses côtés en la voyant vaciller. Il était vraiment très inquiet.**

 **-« Mia ça va ? Tes vraiment blanche, que t'arrive-t-il ? »**

 **-« Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. »**

 **Harry observa sa sœur de cœur, et la trouva très pâle et faible. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, et la porta en direction de l'infirmerie sous les protestations de la jeune fille. Arriver à destination, il rentra et appela Pompom Pomfresh l'infirmières de Poudlard.**

 **Quand Madame Pomfresh vit la jeune fille, elle poussa un petit crie, surprise de la voir aussi faible, et ordonna à Harry de la poser sur un lit et de sortir de l'infirmerie. À peine Harry faut-il sorti que**

 **Pomfresh s'avança vers Hermione et lui parla doucement.**

 **-« Hermione que t'arrive-t-il ? »**

 **Depuis la guerre Hermione et Pompom s'appeler par leur prénom. L'infirmière adorait Hermione alors quand elle l'avait vu ainsi, elle avait eu peur. Elle vit Hermione s'assoir et se mordre la lèvre. Elle connaissait assez la jeune fille pour savoir que Hermione était gênée de lui dire ce qui la tourmentait, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil.**

 **-«Pompom ça doit rester entre nous d'accord ? Je t'en supplie ne dit rien sur ce que je vais te dire. »**

 **-« Oui bien sûr Hermione, dis-moi. »**

 **Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se lança. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.**

 **-« Je pense que je suis enceinte, j'ai du retard et j'ai des nausées depuis 2 semaines. »**

 **Pompom sursauta suite à cette révélation. Hermione Gagner, la meilleure élève de Poudlard, enceinte ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était arriver sachant que la jeune fille n'avait personne dans sa vie. Du moins, à sa connaissance.**

 **Elle prit sur elle, et refoula ses questions pour aller chercher sa baguette. Elle pointa sur la jeune fille, et prononça un sortilège. Un fil bleu sorti de son corps confirmant ainsi les doutes de la Gryffondor, qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.**

 **En voyant l'état de la jeune femme, Pomfresh entreprit de la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras.**

 **-« Tu es bien enceinte Hermione, qui est le père ? Vas-tu lui dire ? »**

 **La jeune fille ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle n'avait couché qu'avec Blaise alors forcément, c'était lui le père. Mais elle ne se voyait pas lui dire alors que leur bêtise n'avait duré qu'une seule nuit, elle n'avait que 17 ans et n'avait pas de diplôme. Que pouvait-elle faire ?**

 **Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule suite à ça. Un enfant, ce n'était pas rien. Hermione était vraiment perdue.**

 **-« Je ne sais pas Pompom je n'ai que 17 ans, je n'ai même pas fini mes études, alors être mère… En plus avec le père, c'était une erreur. »**

 **\- En plus avec le père, c'était une erreur ? Mais qui était-ce ? »**

 **-« Blaise Zabini ... »**

 **Pompom la regarda, choquer. Elle parler bien de Zabini de Serpentard ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. N'était-elle pas censée le haïr, hier encore ? Alors comment cela s'était-il passer pour qu'il se retrouve, d'un coup, père de son enfant ? Elle eut soudain mal pour la Gryffondor. Cela se voyait bien : elle ne savait plus quoi faire.**

 **-« Écoute Hermione, cet enfant, vous l'avez fait à deux. Alors, tu dois lui en parler. Il y a toujours des solutions à tout. En plus tu as Harry pour t'aider. Il ne te laissera pas tomber comme ça, tu le sais bien. Réfléchie à ce que je t'ai dit. Maintenant, je veux que tu boives cette potion tous les matins, elle t'empêchera d'être malade. »**

 **Hermione resta silencieuse, digérant le conseil de Pompom. Elle savait qu'elle devrait dire la vérité à Blaise, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction et s'il lui demandé de tuer cet enfant ? Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tuer un petit être humain qui, lui, n'avait rien demander. Non en fait, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable alors elle ne dira rien à Blaise !  
Quand elle sortit de l'infirmerie, et partit s'assoir dans le parc, sous son arbre favori, sans un regard pour les autres élèves. Sinon elle aurait remarqué le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami et du blond qui l'accompagnait. **

**Harry s'excusa au pré de Drago et couru rejoindre sa sœur de cœur. Il la trouva sous leur arbre en train de pleurer. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans cette infirmerie pour qu'il la retrouve dans cet état ? Sans plus attendre, il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter. Mais quand elle reconnut l'odeur de son frère de cœur, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.**

 **Quand elle fut calmée, Harry se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. Il put lire dans ceux-ci tellement de tristesse et de désespoir, que ça lui fit peur.**

 **-« Mia que se passe-t-il ? Par Merlin, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal. »**

 **Ses mots entraînèrent de nouveaux pleurs. Merlin seul savait que c'était dur pour elle. Elle avait une telle peur de perdre son frère, que son cœur ne se serra rien qu'à l 'idée de lui dire toute la vérité. Harry qui avait vu Hermione pleurer encore la regarda sidérer. Il ne comprenait pas la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait pour que sa meilleure amie soit dans cet état-là, et ça lui fit mal au cœur.**

 **« Mia, tu es ma sœur, je serais toujours là pour toi. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, je serais toujours là, je te promets, et tu le sais, peu importe ce que tu me diras. »**

 **Hermione hoqueta dans ses sanglots. Elle pensa à cet instant qu'elle ne mériter pas cette amitié, mais lui était reconnaissante, alors elle se décida à tout lui avouer.**

 **« Depuis que j'ai couché avec Blaise, j'ai du retard. Ça fait aussi deux semaines que je suis mal. Alors Pomfresh m'a fait un examen, et cela a confirmé mes craintes. Je suis... Je suis enceinte Harry ! J'attends un enfant de Blaise et ça me terrifie. J'ai peur de te perdre, de tout perdre. »**

 **Pendant que Hermione se remettait à pleurer, Harry, lui, s'était figé. Comment sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, était-elle tombée enceinte ? Il sentit l'air lui manquer. Merlin avoir un enfant à cet âge ?  
S'il avait eu Blaise Zabini sous les yeux, il l'aurait frappé pour avoir fait ça à sa sœur de cœur. À cet instant, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou en colère. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa meilleure amie avait besoin de lui. Il caressa tendrement la chevelure de la jeune fille et lui dit doucement :**

 **« Mia, peu importe le problème, je serais toujours là pour toi, je te l'ai dit. Pour ce qui est de ta grossesse, si tu décides de le garder alors je serais à tes côtés. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Mia ! Mais tu vas devoir en parler à Blaise. Ça le concerne aussi même si c'est dur. Il a le droit de savoir qu'il va avoir un enfant. C'est son père après tout. »**

 **Hermione releva la tête en direction de Harry, les yeux plein de larmes. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité, mais comment lui dire ça sans qu'il ne veuille qu'elle ne tue cet enfant ?**

 **« Mais Harry et s'il veut que je tue cette enfant, je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais pas tuer ce petit être qui grandit en moi peut importer qui est son père… »**

 **« Hermione tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il va vouloir parce que tu ne lui en as même pas parlé. Peut-être qu'il n'en voudra pas mais peut être aussi qu'il l'acceptera, et t'aidera dans son éducation, tu sais. Blaise n'est pas un mauvais garçon. »**

 **Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'Harry avait dit. C'était vrai après tout, peut-être qu'il lui ne dirais pas de tuer cet enfant. Mais elle avait toujours peur et ça se comprenait. Elle ne sortait pas avec Blaise, et elle avait seulement coucher avec lui une seule fois. De plus, leur amitié venait à peine de débuter, elle avait peur que tout s'écroule et que l'ancien Blaise ne revienne pour l'insulter comme avant.**

 **«Je lui dirais. Mais pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Merci Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.»**

 **Harry sourie à sa sœur de cœur et lui caressa les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au repas du soir. Harry essaya de faire dire à Hermione la vérité à Blaise. Mais la jeune fille lui répondait à chaque fois par ''plus tard''.**

 **Après avoir passé le reste de la journée dans le parc, Harry vit que sa sœur de cœur c'était endormi sur c'est genoux. Il se leva puis, porta Hermione délicatement jusqu'à leur salle commune où se trouvaient les deux serpentards. Ils furent surpris de voir la jeune femme endormie dans les bras du survivant.**

 **Ce soir-là aucun des deux groupes ne s'adressa la parole. Mais Harry était sûr d'une chose alors qu'il s'endormait. Les jours à venir ne serais pas de tout repos.**


End file.
